


Just Outside the Door

by two_days



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not beta read we die like most of the characters in this damn series, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_days/pseuds/two_days
Summary: Neither Draco or Harry can forget that infamous duel in the Prefect's Bathroom. After the war, in their last year at Hogwarts when Harry has become a hero, despite his gnawing guilt, and Draco branded a traitor, drowning in his own regret, perhaps the only way they can find peace, forgiveness, and even love is through each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	1. Come to Finish the Job?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This first chapter will be super short, just a preface to the story. More to come!

_“SECTUMSEMPRA!”_ Harry bellowed, an intense hatred mixed with a shameful bit of fear thrumming through his veins. His eyes were locked on Malfoy, the pathetic, bareboned creature who stood before him as the curse crackled through the air, striking Malfoy dead on in the chest. Adrenaline still pounding through Harry, he felt a breath of relief start as Malfoy flew back, the start of the Cruciatus curse still ringing in his ears as he watches Malfoy fall.

Blood. There’s blood _everywhere_. ‘No, oh no oh nonononono’ Harry panics internally, watching pools of crimson blood well up out of Malfoy’s stark white shirt that covers his twitching body.

_This is it._ Draco thinks distantly, his entire body feeling like it’s being sucked dry by a thousand paper cuts. _You deserve it too. Worthless shit_. Suddenly there are hands on him, wet, blood soaked hands desperately trying to cover the cuts as though it would make him bleed less. _Harry’s hands_. _Must be. The only time you’ll ever touch me is to kill me. Figures_.

Harry kneed over Malfoy, forgetting magic for the moment, just focused on the need to stop, stop this all from happening. “I’m- I’m so sorry Draco I didn’t know what it did- I didn’t-“ he stuttered, watching the man who had fascinated him, taken over his life bleed away under him.

“MOVE.” The harsh, deep command came from the doorway, as Snape rushed in. _It’s strange to see him so uncomposed_ Harry thought, before being flung to the side by the professor, before quickly murmuring some healing spells Harry definitely should have thought of over Draco’s paling body.

Harry just stood there, watching Malfoy fight for his life, cut to pieces, shaking with rage and guilt and grief. Why grief?

“ _Out_ Potter” snapped Snape, not looking up from his work. Almost on autopilot, Harry obliged, trudging through the water that was starting to mix with blood through the door.

Blood.

Blood.

So much blood.

Malfoy’s pale, helpless figure soaked in his own blood, not washing away in the water but turning it red too.

These images swirled in Harry’s mind over and over as he stood in wait outside the bathroom, having quickly retrieved his invisibility cloak. It had been over an hour, though it felt like five years, when he finally heard footsteps.

Harry stayed very still, hidden under the cloak, as the footsteps approached the door.

“-what I can from Madam Pomphrey. Expect an owl. Try not to pass out on your way to the dormitory.” Snape’s voice came, along with the man himself as the door opened. Snape looked around a few times before hurrying off. Harry held his breath, waiting for....

It took Malfoy another three minutes, Harry should know, he counted, to appear. His clothes had been dried, blood disappeared except for a faint rosy stain, though Harry could have just been imagining it. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _Malfoy’s alive._

Alive, but only just so. Even for Malfoy, he looked sickly pale. His white skin contrasted harshly with the dark circles, highlighting the hollow look in his eyes. Harry watched as Malfoy fiddled with the ring he knew Malfoy always wore harshly, not quite worked up the courage to step out fully. Not for the first time, Harry considered the privilege, for he could think of no other word for it, to watch the great Draco Malfoy, pride of Slytherin and man of ice, when he thought he was alone. It hadn’t been intentional, but after all this time, the moments Harry could see the vulnerability that was shocking to Harry in the beginning, Harry had begun, against his will, to reconsider his idea of Malfoy. Yes, he was undoubtably up to something, but the man didn’t exactly seem...happy about it. If anything, the more the year progressed, Malfoy seemed more and more like a skeleton walking.

The said skeleton finally stepped out of the archway, and turned to the right, where the Slytherin common room was. Only, mid turn he changed his mind, pivoting left so quickly Harry didn’t have the chance to move, and crashed into Harry, sending both tumbling back, the invisibility cloak sliding off.

The two stood and faced each other, Harry’s hand twitching for his wand but stopped when he saw Malfoy just standing there, just smiling sadly, one corner of his mouth hitched up almost painfully. The silence seemed to last years, each taking the other in before Malfoy finally spoke.

“Waiting to finish the job?” Malfoy’s soft voice, empty of malice, finally spoke.

Harry shook his head, unsure of what he could say because he really didn’t know _why_ he was still there.

“Out of my way then” Malfoy commanded, though it seemed more out of habit than malice.

“Why didn’t you draw your wand?” Harry called after him eventually. Malfoy stopped, halfway down the corridor.

“Because I don’t care” Malfoy whispered, the repeated louder. “Because I do not care, Potter.” And with that, he turned the corner, leaving Harry staring after him.


	2. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love, love LOVE the troupe of 8th years playing muggle games. Deal with it.

The distinct, piercing sound of a knife tauntingly tapping a glass cut through the Great Hall as it normally did before the ‘welcome back’ speech. Except this time it was not Dumbledore, it was McGonagall looking as immortal as ever tapping the butter knife to the glass. And everyone looked just a bit grimmer, even if Hogwarts looked perhaps even better than before the war.

“Welcome back everyone, welcome _home_ to Hogwarts. I hope you all see this as a privilege, as I do, to continue our normal routines from before. Normal, as I’m sure you’re all quite aware, has been in flux for quite a while. It is a privilege, a right, to continue your education” McGonagall begun, students murmuring in agreement. “Wonderful, I’m glad you all feel that way so when NEWTs come along, or a rather long potions essay, you will remember it’s a _privilege_ ” she continued, giving them all a pointed look before continuing, “you’ll also notice that there are five tables instead of four this year. That is because all the eighth years will form together as one house this year. Now, I’m not saying that Gryffindor’s will cease to be Gryffindor’s nor Ravenclaws Ravenclaw’s. You’ll still be a part of your houses, only in your final year at Hogwarts we want you to focus on seeing past the House structure in preparation for the real world. As there is no House Cup in the real world. 8th years will reside in their own dorm together. As there are significantly less either years than let’s say all of Hufflepuff, I do believe you’ll find this comfortable. The dormitories for either years are arranged mostly into singles, with some suites of multiple beds, though each will have their own room within that suite.”

There were more murmurs about this, specifically in the eighth year table. Harry sat at the very end, closest to the door, with Ron and Hermione flanking him of course.

_Saving the world must get me a single. Right?_ Thought Harry distantly as he swirled his pumpkin juice. It’s not that he wasn’t excited to be back, because he was. But this was also the first time back to the castle after the war. Last time he had stepped foot on Hogwarts ground he lost so many of his friends, everyone had, and frankly he was too busy ignoring the unavoidable memories that came flooding back to him seemingly every new spot he looked. Safer to look down.

Only he hadn’t seen Draco yet. Not that he had looked. He hadn’t. But as McGonagall’s lovely but also seemingly numbing speech, Harry found his eyes scanning up the long, 8th year table for the distinct blonde.

The last time he had seen Draco was at the trials over the summer when Harry had stood up in front of the entire Wizard community, newly the savior of the Wizarding world, and said that Draco Malfoy was not a bad man, that he had saved Harry’s life. Everyone was shocked, Harry too was a bit shocked at how aggressively he cared whether Draco got sentenced or not. Of course, if the Harry Potter says someone’s innocent, even a Malfoy, they listened. Draco looked him in the eyes, just once, before the judge had proclaimed the sentence, and Harry saw...well he wasn’t sure what he saw to be honest.

The rest of the opening speech came and went, Harry much to distracted to hear any of it. The feast had just begun when Harry slipped out, taking a sandwich with him. The noise was just...hundreds of students in one Great Hall was a stark contrast to the silence of Grimmauld Place. He’d get used to it, just...not yet.

Harry traced up the steps, only getting lost once on his way to the 8th grade dormitory. He met a portrait of...nothing. There was no one in there, just a semi elaborate background. Ah well. “Pumpkin” he told the empty canvas and it swung open revealing a common area that was slightly smaller than Gryffindor’s but cozier, if that were possible. Floating in the middle of the room was a piece of parchment titled ‘Room Assignments’. He stepped up, “Harry Potter”. On the parchment, the words “Suite 7, room 2”. Great, maybe not a single completely but the next best thing.

Without much further trouble he found Suite 7, and opened the door. A blank space, only the bare furnishings of a couch and table was the first thing Harry took in and...Malfoy. Malfoy was sitting in the window, now staring directly at him.

He looked a bit better than he did at the trial, some color back in his colorless complexation. But the main thing Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of was the scar that ran up the right side of his neck, over his jaw into his cheek. Then another seemed to just break off, running through his eye.

_Oh-_ Harry felt sick. Had he done that? Why hadn’t he seen these before? At the trial?

Oh the silence. The silence was _horrific._

“Potter” Draco spoke first, his voice quitter than usual.

“Your scars-“ Harry began, not even consciously, cutting himself just as Malfoy sneered.

“Observant as ever.”

Harry had about a hundred questions, but the main one being, “wait- are you- Malfoy are we-“

“Roommates. Yes. Try and keep up.”

“Oh-“

“Suitemates, technically. We have our own rooms, or sections of the room rather” Malfoy explained, eyes piercing into Harry, as though he was trying to read Harry’s thoughts which, honestly, maybe he could. “Problem?”

“No” Harry responded immediately, breaking Malfoy’s gaze.

“Not afraid an ex-Death Eater is going to kill the Chosen One in his sleep-“

“Oh shut up” Harry sighed.

“It’s a question.”

“It’s a stupid question then.”

Draco regarded him for a long time, Harry felt like he was being scanned by a laser, before finally looking away. “I chose the right side. You can have the window” and with that he stood up, crossing the room to the curtained off section where Harry assumed his bed was.

“Why weren’t you at the feast?” Harry called, not knowing _why_ other than the fact that many things had _happened_ between he and Draco and the past months but they hadn’t talked. About any of it. Ever. And now that they were finally on the same side, maybe, just maybe they could finally just talk.

“Why aren’t you?” Draco shot back, opening the curtains the sectioned off his bed and sitting on it.

“Crowds aren’t really my thing anymore” Harry admitted, far more honestly than he had originally intended. “You?”

“I’m not really the crowd’s thing” Draco responded, far to earnestly for Harry. It twisted something in him, an ache but also an anger.

“They can all bugger off then, can’t they?” Harry replied, far more casual than the conversation warranted.

“Ah, yes thank you for that helpful advice. Let me just tell them to ‘bugger off’ that’ll fix it” came Draco’s dry reply. 

“You saved my life. I told them that, all of them.”

“Bloody hell- Well you don’t waste anytime then” Draco’s shocked reply matching the shock on his masked, _scarred_ , face.

“Sorry?”

“I thought it’d be a little, if ever, until we had...that conversation.”

“The conversation about how you saved my life. And I saved yours.”

“Maybe there’s nothing to talk about.”

“No, Malfoy, I’m pretty sure there is.”

“No, Potter, I’m pretty sure you just summed it up nicely. I couldn’t even be a proper Death Eater, and you couldn’t be the perfect Chosen One.”

“I’m sorry, are you saying that letting you live was a mistake?”

“Most of the Wizarding World seems to think so.”

“They can fuck right off”

“Why are you- we aren’t _friends_ Potter.”

“Harry”

“Yes, that is your name, very clever.”

“We’re going to be living together, please call me Harry.”

“Are you drunk?”

“What? Am I-“

“Drunk, Potter. I’m asking you if you’re drunk.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because you walked in here, stared at me for...more than a potion’s lectures worth. And are now... _scolding_ me for not having self worth. I’m here to remind you that we _aren’t friends_ , Potter. You’ve saved the world, Potter, I think you can live without saving me.”

“Did I say you need saving?” Harry challenged, taking a step forward causing Draco’s eyes to widen.

“This is the longest conversation, no the _only_ conversation we’ve ever had Potter. Why are you being nice to me.”

“Because I want to” Harry shrugged, as though it were obvious.

_You infuriating git!_ Draco wanted to scream but instead he settled for, “What kind of reason is that?”

“A good one.”

“Just drop your savior complex-“

“I don’t have a-“

“Because I don’t need to be saved-“

“Actually, you did-“

“ _Why am I not in Azkaban?!”_ Draco yelled, the question seeming to get ahead of his filters.

Harry starred at Draco as though he were crazy which only made Draco more frustrated. “Because you don’t deserve that, Malfoy.”

“Don’t I?” Draco smiled wistfully, and it caused Harry a new kind of pain.

“No. You don’t. I wouldn’t have pulled you from that burning room if I had.”

There was a stillness for a moment, Draco again scanning Potter for any and all honesty. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because aren’t you tired, Draco?” Harry asked, so earnestly it made Draco ache a little. Hearing Harry say his name was...Draco shook his head, dismissing the thought. “Aren’t you just tired of...” _everything_ , they both thought, “caring about stupid things? Don’t you just want to say ‘fuck it’?”

“Do some soul searching over summer then?” Draco asked, though there was no heat behind it, he was just trying to stay on solid ground.

“Yes, actually. Because...I couldn’t go on letting everything matter so much, you know? Let the things that really matter, the really important bits, they’ll stick out but the rest, why bother?”

“I see”

“I don’t hate you, Draco. Sure you’re kind of a prat-“

“Thanks-“

“But the thing is I don’t really know you, do I? Look, this is our last year, a vacation, almost from the last few years, and I’m gonna enjoy it. Can we just say, fuck it? Please”

“Potter...”  
“We don’t have to be best friends or anything but...I’ll make an effort if you make one too.” Harry stuck a hand out, which Draco eyed carefully before slowly extending his own hand and shaking Harry’s.

“Fuck it?”

“Fuck it.” Harry agreed, hand holding onto Draco’s, struck by the novelty of it all.

“The reason I didn’t give you away-“ Draco begun hesitantly, and Harry’s stomach lurched but they both heard “HARRY! WE’RE NEIGHBORS!” In a distinctly Ron voice and Draco jumped back, pulling his hand from Harry’s, had it really been there the whole time? And went over to his bed again. On his way, Draco caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped, increasingly alarmed, and waved his hand. Instantly, the scars disappeared.

_Glamors_ Harry thought, _why is he using glamors?_ But he had no time to dwell on the thought for Ron was requesting his presence quite enthusiastically.

Once Harry had gone, Draco slammed his head into his hands. _The first day and you let the glamor’s slip already. Idiot_. He got up, slowly facing the mirror which reflected back smooth, untouched skin. With a wave of his hand, the scars were back, and Draco delicately ran his finger up them. He had truly failed at being a Malfoy. He just wished he knew if he stilled cared that he did.

All Draco wanted was a cup of tea and to left alone for their first night in. Well, certainly not _all_ he wanted but he suspected most of his desires would be impossibly out of his grasp at this point. One of them was annoying close to his grasp now technically, with Harry living in the same room as him which was just utter madness. _He’ll probably transfer rooms within the week_ , thought Draco forlornly, back to sitting in his window. If anything, being forced into closed corridors with Harry, _Potter_ , he corrected himself, only highlighted how permanently far he will forever be from _Potter_. _Christ, that’s dramatic_. Ah, well a quiet night in with some tea. A new novelty honestly, Draco would be okay with that.

Life, it seemed, had other plans. Or specifically, Luna Lovegood did. There was a knock on the door, which Draco ignored, followed by three more. By the third one, Draco had pulled his wand out, ready for whoever was waiting to edge on the ex-Death Eater.

He put his glamor’s back up before whispering “alohamora” he whispered, the door opening to reveal...Luna? The only other person close to as pale as Draco was stood in the doorway, smiling whimsically. “Hello Draco.”

“Hello Luna...can I help you?”

“Sorry?”  
“Can I help with you something?”

“Not particularly, no.”

“Then why have you come to my dorm?” Draco asked, hand still clutching his wand discreetly.

“Oh, well we’ve decided to have a 8th year welcome back party.”

“Enjoy”

“And you’re invited”

Draco shook his head, smiling sadly, “no one wants me there. I’ll just ruin your fun. Thanks for the invite though.”

“It’s actually Harry’s invite.”

He worked very hard to maintain his composer, “sorry?”

“He was talking about how he knew you wouldn’t come, but he wish you would.”

“He was not”

“Well, he was thinking it anyway. Kept looking up here.”

“I’m good here.”

Luna walked in, transforming his mug of tea into a pine cone, “it’ll only be worse if you avoid everyone. Pansy and Blaise are coming too.”

Draco transformed back his mug, indignantly, but the tea tasted much more...earthy now and he put it down in defeat. “Why do you even care? Why tell me this?”

“Because we all deserve a good bit of fun. Don’t you think?” She challenged, surprising amounts of conviction.

“Yeah...alright.” Draco sighed. He’d only go for half an hour, it couldn’t be _that_ humiliating.

_Idiot_. Draco thought just five minutes later. He was sat in one of the arm chairs, subconsciously ripping at the skin around his nails as was his nervous habit, with just about everyone he hoped to never see again surrounding him. Granger and Weasley were squashed together on an arm chair, _really? Weasley?_ Thought Draco. Even for a gay man Draco could admit Granger was attractive and Weasley was so...Weasley.

_Poor Harry, win a war and you become a third wheel-_ he interrupted himself, remembering that Harry also had his own Weasley. She wasn’t an 8th year though so she wasn’t here but...Draco stopped himself. _It doesn’t matter that Little Weasley isn’t here because Harry isn’t gay, even if he was, he wouldn’t go for you_. A mantra he consistently repeated to himself far more than he liked to admit.

It definitely wasn’t the full 8th year by any means, but then again he had heard many decided to go elsewhere for their last year of education so who knows. Either way, it wasn’t _every_ 8th year squashed into the cozy common room but it was decided too many. Even Pansy and Blaise had abandoned him, sitting near Granger and Weasley. But where was Harry?

As if on cue, the door burst open and in came Harry and the two other Gryffindor’s...Dean and...Sean? Maybe? Harry entered, with a smug smile that made Draco’s heart beat a few paced faster, and held up a full cart of Fire Whiskey. “Who’s ready?”

_Ready for what?_ Draco almost had the idiocy to ask. Dean, yes that one was definitely Dean, carried cardboard boxes...what?

“Muggle games!” Dean announced proudly, plopping the stack of boxes on the floor. _Oh Merlin_ , thought Draco, already thinking up his excuses to leave.

While Seamus and Dean set everything up, Harry poured everyone a drink, giving himself his own bottle and took a seat right across the circle from Draco. He accepted the glass from Harry- _Potter_ with what he hoped was a look of nonchalance. “Didn’t think I’d see you” Harry commented quietly, with a smile.

“Sorry to disappoint you” Draco remarked dryly, but Potter only shook his head, “glad you’re here” and before Draco could scoff Potter had already crossed the circle and sat down, taking a gulp from his bottle.

Dean, or was this one Seamus, was going on about explaining the rules to what sounded like a torture exercise in a slippery, colorful rug, Draco regarded Potter. He looked...awful frankly. When no one was looking at him Potter’s usually bright face was deep set with exhaustion, his eyes bleary as he stared into- Draco quickly looked away, taking a sip of his drink as Potter locked eyes with him.

After multiple rounds of explaining the instructions, everyone was ready to play. The drinking rules were simple, shot before, shot if you got out, and if you were already out, a sip every time someone else got out. 

Now, tangling himself with a bunch of his classmates that surely hated him wasn’t on his to-do list, but Luna dragged him up and you just...can’t say no to Luna. So Draco, Harry, Pansy, Granger and...where did Luna go? Just those four were up, standing unsure on the edge of the mat.

“Doesn’t Granger have an advantage? Being a muggle-born and all?” Pansy challenged, though there was no malice in her voice.

“I’ll wipe the floor with you” Granger challenged back, her competitive side coming out and Weasley shouted in support from the side lines.

“Alright...left foot blue.” Easy. He’s totally got this. Weasley could call whatever he wanted, this was totally do able.

So he thought, by the third “left arm yellow” Granger had accidentally elbowed Pansy in the face, knocking both of them out, nearly pushing Draco over in his very precarious position that was reminiscent of an extreme yoga pose.

Potter was grinning at him, a determined streak in his eye. Draco’s heart pounded, grinning back because this felt familiar. Everything else with Potter today had felt painfully new and open but this? Their competition? Natural. It was on.

Until now, they had stayed on opposite sides of the board, having twisted around the other two players rather than each other.

“You’ve worn socks, Draco.”

“Observant, Potter” he challenged back.

“Left foot red!”

Well, fuck. Draco’s only choice was to put his right leg over Potter’s right arm and suddenly Draco felt a horrifically noticeable blush paint his face because his crotch was suddenly _too close_ to Potter’s face with this many people watching them.

“Socks are slippery” Potter taunted, looking up at Draco with determination.

“Right hand blue” Weasley called, the audience beginning to cheer on their chosen candidate. The majority was for Potter, of course, but he thought he heard his name at least once.

They shifted, Potter somehow now doing an odd table top plank essentially on top of Draco.

Their eyes met, Potter’s absorbent green eyes piercing into Draco’s with...what was that? Too much of their bodies were touching. From their thighs to part of their chests. Everything seemed quiet, at least to Draco who could only hear the pounding of his own heart at just how _close_ Potter was. A flick of his eyes and he thought he was Potter’s gaze flick over his face. _No, you’re hallucinating_. God, how Draco just wanted to tilt his head up only a few inches, kept their bodies pressed-

_Thud_ , Draco hit the floor as his socks slid, with some prompting from himself, and he landed with a thud on his back. Potter collapsed right on top of him, his legs apparently taken out with Draco’s.

_HarryHarryHarry_ Draco thought frantically, virtually _all_ of Potter being pressed into him.

Potter just stared at him, as though Draco had given him a clue in something, until he finally shifted, getting off Draco slowly. “Told you socks were a mistake” Potter smiled gently, sticking out his hand to help Draco up. He stood up without it, trying to fix his clothing. “Next time you won’t win on a technicality.”

Both smiled at the familiarity of competition before sitting down. Draco taking a sip because he lost and Harry...in victory, Draco supposed.

There were a few more rounds of ‘Twister’ as it was apparently called, each one causing everyone to drunker. Draco hadn’t been planning on it but being so close to Potter...sobriety was not an option. And it was...nice? Not the best time in the world but no one was scoffing at him. Sure Weasley hadn’t exactly spoken to him but no one excluded him. _Maybe Harry talked to them for me_ though Draco distantly, watching Blaise battle it out with Weasley while Granger cheered from the side.

“Alllright” Seamus announced after Blaise had fallen, crowning Weasley as the king of that round. “Now that we’ve gotten warmed up...let’s play a real game.”

“You’re just saying that cause you lost” Weasley chimed in.

“Right, Ron. You’re going first then.”   
“What are we playing?”  
“Truth or dare.”

Everyone had a reaction to that, Draco’s eyes flew to his dorm door. He could escape...but then his eyes landed on Harry. And the selfish, drunk part of him needed to any information Harry may volunteer during this game.

“Rules are simple. You pick truth or dare, if you don’t answer you drink if you don’t do the dare you drink. And these-“ he waved his wand, each of their cups glowing, “are now enchanted so they’ll know the truth and know if you did the dares. Another rule, is that if you take too long to decide....you play your own round of spin the bottle.” Dean finished with a mischievous grin. _Oh no._

“We’re not first years” Granger pointed out. “No, we’re consenting adults who want to have fun” Dean countered, placing an empty fire whiskey bottle on the floor. “Everyone set? Great. Ron, you’ve so graciously volunteered to go first...take it away.”

“Dare” the ginger answered confidently, crossing his arms.

“I dare you to be Blaise’ dog for the next turn” Seamus grinned, holding up his wand.

“You’d just blow him up” Granger huffed, and Ron nodded nervously. “But...he could act like a dog” Granger suggested, an evil smile on her face.

“Here boy”, Blaise called smugly and Ron begrudgingly crawled over to him, glaring at Dean and Seamus.

_Oh god, I’m far too drunk-too sober...too everything for this_. Thought Draco, taking another healthy sip.

“Okay Granger, your turn then.” Pansy called, giving Ron a good pat on the head. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth” she answered, and her cup glowed which she looked at interestingly. “It’ll stop glowing if I answer truthfully?”

Dean nodded, “yup. Okay, who has a question for Hermione?”

Pansy raised her hand again, seemly delighted with her question before it was asked. “Did you ever have a crush on Potter?”

Harry looked down, shaking his head. Draco gripped his cup just a bit tighter but quickly loosened his grip. Hermione had a carefully blank expression on her face, “no”. The cup kept glowing, everyone erupted in laughter, Ron looking extremely hurt.

Granger rolled her eyes, playing for casualty. “It was second year” she dismissed, “and for like two weeks.”

“Thanks Hermione, that means a lot” Potter joked, raising his cup as they all took a drink.

“Oh stop it” Granger scoffed at Ron, although there was no heat in it.

_Merlin help him, these questions were brutal._

“Okay Potter, you’re up.” Announced Seamus, seemingly pleased at how chaotic things were already.

“Great, well...truth.” He answered, watching the cup light up in his cup.

“What was your greatest regret?” Draco asked, alcohol making him cut through everyone, probably the most he’d spoken all night. Some people looked at him a bit odd, most of all Harry who looked at Draco quite...somberly. Harry reached up his hand and gently trailed his fingers down his own face, exactly where Draco’s scars were.

Draco stopped breathing, the genuineness in the movement combined with the look of tumultuous regret that filled Potter’s face was too much. He opened his mouth to speak, but what would he say?

“Come on Harry, there must be _something_ ” Ron sighed, none of them getting exactly what was going on here.

Harry shook his head sadly and lifted his cup which had stopped glowing.

“Out loud, mate” Dean prompted.

“I regret being so afraid” Potter said finally, making pointed eye contact with Draco before raising his glass in cheers, taking the shot and then another. 

“Mate, you answered truthfully, you don’t have to drink” Blaise commented but Draco barely heard, too busy staring at Potter who was looking forlornly into his glass.

Distantly, drunkenly Draco recalls Pansy taking her turn, maybe Dean went and suddenly everyone was looking at Draco.

“What..?”

“Truth or dare, Malfoy. It’s not that hard” teased Weasley, not with that much malice.

“Uhhh” he began, because which one was worse? Truth he could reveal too much but a dare could do just as much damage, maybe he should-

“Too long!” Proclaimed Dean, standing up excitedly. “You know what that means.”

“I forfeit my turn?” Draco asked hopefully.

“Spin the bottle!”

 _Oh gods. Oh Merlin. Save him_.

“Oh” was all he could manage, taking out his wand to flick the bottle lying on the floor. Draco watched it spin around, not sure if he wanted it to land on Potter or on literally anyone else.

On the other side of the circle, Potter held his breath too, watching it intently.

It landed on Hermione.

“Watch it Malfoy-“ Weasley began before both Hermione and Draco interrupted him.

“Calm down Ronald” she scolded, right before Draco sighed, “I’m gay pretty sure you’re safe.”

That made everyone’s eyes widen. Did he say that out loud? Guess he did. Not like it was a massive secret anyway. People probably had suspicions.

“Really?” asked Blaise which was followed by Pansy’s “of course you twat.” Draco wouldn’t allow himself to look at Potter.

Draco got up off his chair, crossing the circle to Granger and kneeling down in front of her. He checked for a nod, that it was okay, before lightly pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, really her cheek.

“Booooo” jeered Dean.

“What was that mate?”

“Spin again!”

Draco rolled his eyes, “you said kiss the person.”

“Yeah! On the _mouth!”_ Dean explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which to be fair it was.

“Fine” sighed Draco and with another flick, the bottle spun again. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco swore he saw Harry flick his wand. Why was it in his hand? He was too busy looking at Harry and his slight murmuring until a chorus of “ooooooo”s broke him out. It had landed on Harry.

_This is how I die._

Potter looked up at him and _Merlin that’s not fair_. Potter was _smirking_. He had the fucking nerve to _smirk_ , green eyes fucking gleaming. Well, two could play at that game. Fake it till you make it, right?

Draco smirked back, tilting his face to the angle he knew made him most attractive and walked slowly towards Potter. “Come here then” he teased, hoping his the pounding of his heart wouldn’t shake his voice.

Potter raised his eye brow and stood up, immediately in Malfoy’s space. They met eyes, Potter’s expression unreadable to Malfoy.

_Hell, if this is the only time I get to kiss Potter, I’ll make it worth it_.

Draco stepped forward, slowly, fully into Harry’s space and slowly ran a hand through his hair, resting it in those wild(ly soft) curls, the other hand traced Harry’s lips lightly with his thumb. Was Potter- no there’s no way Potter would be blushing at this. Satisfied, Draco shifted the hand on Harry’s lips to take purchase in his hair as well before he leaned forward, and just said _fuck it_.

He felt it, it being Harry’s predictably soft lips press firmly against his own. Draco went in for a _kiss_ , a proper kiss, slyly running his tongue over Potter’s lips as he went to pull back. Draco couldn’t tell you how long it lasted because it felt _infinite_. He was kissing _Harry Potter_. Just as Draco pulled back, he felt Harry’s hand latch onto the small of his back and keep him close, returning the kiss, which caused Draco’s heart to stop all together. Suddenly they were inches away from making out, both of them not willing to let the kiss end.

Eventually Draco pulled back and opening his eyes he saw...the look in Potter’s eyes mixed with the flush in his cheeks made Draco’s cock twitch, the desire to pull him in again too strong. His hands were shaking with want, so he clasped them behind his back, already morning the loss of Harry underneath his hands.

Draco gave Potter what was hopefully a smirk, and sat down, legs almost betraying him. Potter just stared at him, grinning a little, like he was in on a secret while everyone wolf whistled.

_Well, fuck._


	3. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry find each other, only to see how much they've lost. But together, maybe they can put the pieces back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING!
> 
> CONTENT WARNING for mentions of suicidal thoughts, cuts, and there's also some smut.

It had been five minutes, possibly five years, maybe even five seconds since Draco kissed Harry ( _and Harry kissed him back_ ) Draco firmly reminded himself trying to make himself believe it was true. From where he sat in the arm chair, distantly running his fingers across his lips, he would occasionally make eye contact with Harry. And the git just kept staring back. Draco kept eye contact, a challenge, kept his gaze boring into Potter’s stupidly green eyes because _what did he want?!_

Right in the middle of their longest stare-off yet, the door burst open and little Weasel and Luna burst in. _When did Luna leave? Wait...why was Luna here? Wasn’t she younger? Oh well..._ They burst in, carrying their own bottle of fire whiskey.

“So sorry to crash-“ little Weasel started, walking across the room and not sounding remotely sorry, “but Luna had already crashed and I wanted to see everyone.” She proclaimed, plopping down next to- no _no_ right onto Harry’s- _Potter’s_ lap.

_Stupidstupidstupid. Of course, she-weasel and the Chosen One. Stupid_. Draco glowered, looking away right as Ginny reached up, kissing Potter...disgustingly frankly. Potter pulled back, as far as he could get with the she-weasel on-top of him. “Hi” was all he said, pointedly looking down.

“I’ve had enough for the night.” Draco heard himself say, standing up...wait yes there he go, his body was lagging a bit, standing up. “Thank you all for included me, it’s certainly been...memorable.” Without waiting to see if Potter or anyone bid him goodnight, Draco simply walked away. Right through the door to the common room.

It was instinct really. Draco felt this uncomfortable... _heat_ almost that boiled underneath the surface of his face almost like he was sunburn from jealousy. His gut felt like there was a black void in it, his vision seeming to be laser focused on what was immediately in front of him, just enough to navigate with the rest of his focus replaying Weasel kissing Harry. _Potter- Harry, I give up._

Without having much memory of how he got there, Draco arrived at the top of the astronomy tower, the familiar sights of his panic spot comforting to him. He checked one of the chests and...yes, perfect. The blanket he had stashed away 6th year for his many nights up here was still here. _My blanket survived a war_ , he thought distantly as he wrapped it around him, casting a heating charm on his feet and settled on his usual spot.

Kissing Harry, after literal years of denial and repression, woke up just a hopeful part of Draco. One it he had thought he had mastered at repressing. Merlin knows he doesn’t deserve it, but it gave him a little bit of hope. That he might not be so monstrous if Harry could kiss him, kiss him back. _Why did Harry kiss him back_? _The game was fulfilled. To get a rise? To taunt him? He must know of Draco’s crush- stupid word- on him. And he’s mocking him for it. Yes, that’s it. That has to be it._

Just then, almost with the gust of wind, another, _horrible_ thought occurred to him. He was going to have to live with Potter for an entire _year_. Potter will ask him to leave to...be with Ginny. He’ll be sexiled. He’ll have to sleep next to Potter, the man he just made out with. The man he was in l- _shut up!_

Draco leaned over slightly, looking at the daunting drop- he shuddered, the memory of that horrible night with Dumbledore and his own plummet from this spot flashing through him.

 _Maybe I should just jump. Serve me right_. He sighed, trying to get the (disturbingly common) thought out of his head.

Suddenly the blanket seemed too thin against the cutting winds and he felt small, too docile against the world. He stood up, placing his blanket back where it was and climbed down. _I’ll just sneak through, I’ll get to the room before She-Weasel can kick me out_.

As Draco was walking back he heard voices, no _Harry’s_ voice so he stopped, trying to listen.

“The bloody hell was that?” Demanded Harry, the anger seeping through his tone despite his best efforts.

“Excuse me for wanting to see my _boyfriend-“_ came she-weasel’s shrill reply.

“I told you, I wanted to have tonight to get used to being back-“

“Oh, am I ruining your fun then am I?”

“That’s not- listen, I agreed to give this another go-“

“Our relationship, Harry is not a bloody exam, ‘give it another go’-“

“Is what I’m doing! But you have to listen to me, please, Gin, I’m tryin-“ Harry took a breath, cutting himself off.

“I just wanted to see you” She-weasel whispered.

“I know I...I’m trying Ginny.”

“Do you actually want to date me?” She pressed, a firm determination suddenly in her voice.

A silence. Draco felt the grin spread on his face.

“I don’t know.” Harry whispered, shame drenching his voice.

A horrible silence followed and Draco found he couldn’t breathe. “Well...figure it out” came Ginny’s voice, sounding held together. “Please Harry I...you know I love you. And I think...please just give us another chance.” She whispered, before Draco heard footsteps. Peaking around the corner he just Harry standing there, fists clenched, his back looking taut with tension.

 _What on Earth do I do now?_ He should just go back to the dorm but he would have to walk past Harry and...well he couldn’t very well let Potter know he was (unintentionally) ease dropping on a very private conversation.

 _I’ll just go back to the Astronomy Tower_ Draco thought dejectedly, turning and climbing back up as quietly as possible. He had just sat back down, wrapping the blanket around him when he heard footsteps. Immediately, Draco stood up, hand drawn. It was really an instinct at this point, as an ex-death eater.

Harry lumbered up the steps, eyes wide when he saw Draco then Harry did the most ridiculous thing.

Harry _smiled_. _At Draco_. It wasn’t full but it was so sincere Draco wanted to jump off the edge because _what_. Draco lowered his wand, finding himself lifting the corner of his mouth in a smile, as if they were in on a great big secret together. Which, maybe they were.

“Draco” Harry nodded in greeting, staying where he entered the room.

“Harry” Draco responded, saturating the sound of Harry’s name in way that was definitely flirtatious, even if he didn’t mean it to be so consciously. He did enjoy the look Harry gave him, the look of surprise and...the same thing he had after they had kissed.

“Surprised you actually know my name” Harry shot back after a while, stepping into the room.

“What are you doing here?”

Harry sat down on the ledge, looking at the discarded blanket. “Same thing you’re doing I reckon.”

“And what’s that?” Draco challenged, sitting down next to Harry. They weren’t touching but the ledge was only so large.

“Thinking.” Harry’s voice sounding distant.

“What are you thinking about then?” Draco asked, doing his best to sound casual but somewhat amazed he felt so bold.

“That I’m a hypocrite.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I told you, literally just a few hours ago, that my new life motto is ‘fuck it’, don’t stress about anything not very important but...I...” Harry took a breath, and Draco could see him decide whether or not to continue. “I had a fight with Ginny.”

“Oh” was all Draco could manage without betraying himself.

“We’re technically on a break and she wants me to give us another chance but...”

“If she doesn’t make you happy, shouldn’t you just say ‘fuck it’ then?” Draco supplied.

“Well- yeah but...I do care about her I just...not romantically. I don’t think.” Harry whispered, starting to squirm. “We’ve, uh slept together and everything but I didn’t really...I hated it. Draco I...FUCK” Harry yelled into the open air in front of them. He stood up, spreading his arms, taking a deep breath and screaming, “FUUUUUCK! FUCK IT!!”

Draco, instinctively had stood up, grabbing Harry’s shoulder, afraid he may topple off. Harry stilled, turning to Draco and gave him a smile that looked a little manic. “Try it.”

“I’m not a barbarian-“

“Try it” prompted Harry, laying a hand on Draco’s back, holding his shirt slightly so he didn’t fall forward. Draco did absolutely not blush. He didn’t. Except he did. Ah well, at least neither would topple off. Or they both would. Oh well.

Draco took a deep breath, glancing over at Harry one more time before closing his eyes and screaming, “FUCK IT!” _Well, hell. That felt great._

“FFFUUUCK IIT!!! FUCKITFUCKITFUCKITTT!” They both yelled, launching their voices from their bodies and sent them ricocheting through the vast expanse. Draco screamed and screamed, all self-consciousness gone, the heat of Harry’s hand grounding him.

After...however long they were at it, Draco couldn’t exactly tell, they stepped back. Draco still had his hand on Harry’s shoulder, Harry’s hand still lay almost protectively on the small on Draco’s back. It was like a new canvas had been presented in front them. Harry’s motto of ‘fuck it’ suddenly seemed very possible, practical even. Maybe that was why Draco’s hand, resting on Harry’s shoulder slowly traveled to his neck, feeling the soft skin there, his fingers winding through Harry’s raven’s nest of hair.

Harry, immediately, used the hand on Draco’s back to pull him in, bringing his right hand up to mirror Draco’s hand’s position, gently rubbing his thumb over Draco’s cheek. He felt the heat of Draco’s blush under his palm, their eyes fixated on one another. It was a delicate balance, the tension before a catalyst.

When Draco lays his hand on Harry’s back, pressing them together, instinctively really because Harry and Draco were having an intense, indepth conversation in completely silence. Once their bodies were decidedly pressed together, Harry snapped, his delicate fingers in Draco’s hand suddenly taking purchase and puling Draco towards him as Harry’s lips met Draco’s.

Draco responded immediately, almost competitively, tugging Harry closer even though he wasn’t going anywhere and kissing him back the way he wanted to at the stupid party. The moment their lips met he _consumed_ Harry, tongue prying Harry’s lips apart before tasting, _taking_ because Draco had waited _so long_.

Harry smirked against Draco’s mouth, mouth parting willingly for Draco, letting Draco take what he wanted for a while. It was when Harry pulled his hair, which caused Draco so let out a soft moan that Harry took control. He changed the angle of their kiss, tongue teasing through and basically fucking Malfoy’s mouth which shouldn’t be _hot_ but Merlin it _was_. Draco melted a little, mind temporarily hazing over before he came back, because he couldn’t let Potter _win_.

Draco rolled his hips, just a little, just a little to make Harry, and himself because _merlin_ huff a little, _deep oh gods that’s hot_ moan into each other’s mouths. Draco smirked in satisfaction, eyes fluttering with the immediate satisfaction of feeling roll his hips back, creating a glorious, _glorious_ friction even if it was a slow rhythm at first.

Taking advantage of Harry’s momentary distraction, Draco moved his lips to Harry’s dark skinned neck, aiming for the spot just below his jaw, and bit, working hard to leave Harry a lasting mark there because apparently he was feeling possessive of someone he had not right to be.

“ _Jesus Draco...”_ Harry groaned, his head tilting back automatically to give Draco more space to work. Harry kept his hips going slowly against Draco’s, fingers carding through Draco’s hair. It shouldn’t be as hot as Harry found it to mess up Draco’s immaculate hair. But _Merlin_ it was.

Draco had managed to leave two decent side marks before Harry pushed him back, quickly, against the wall, pressing his needing body into Draco’s and “ _fuck”_ Draco grasped, feeling the full length of Harry’s erection against his. Harry kept one hand on the small of Draco’s back, pulling Draco’s hips in against his own while the rest of Harry’s body kept him pushed against the wall and _fuck, if that isn’t the hottest thing_ Draco thought before all coherent thought was wiped out of his mind as Harry bit down hard at his collar bone, at the same time he used a knee to slot in between Draco’s legs pressing right against his groin.

“ _Harry”_ Draco moaned, much louder now, into the wild black raven hair.

“I love when you say my name” Harry murmured, his voice low and raspy as he whispered into Draco’s pale neck, making the blonde shiver.

“What? It’s just a name... _Harry_ ” Draco teased, smirking that quickly turned into a groan when Harry ground his groin against Draco’s. “ _Harry...Harry...”_

 _“Yes, Draco”_ Harry groaned, lifting his head to kiss Draco hard. So hard Draco’s head was sent flying back to hit the wall. Draco winced, Harry didn’t stop kissing him but quickly put a hand behind Draco’s head, cradling his head and rolled his hips extra hard almost as an apology.

“ _Harry- oh_ MERLIN” Draco gasped, feeling Harry’s other hand squeeze Draco’s ass _hard_. He was completely surrounded by Potter and Draco had never been more turned on.

“What? What do you want Draco?” Harry murmured in-between kisses.

“Can’t bloody guess Potter?” Draco teased, though there was no heat in it.

“There’s so many things I want to do to you Malfoy...for so long” Harry whispered, his fingers slipping under Draco’s waistband, fingers ghosting over his ass, which made Draco shudder.

“Then do them” Draco whispered back, his long fingers slowly tracing down Harry’s chest intently.

“Which one?” Harry breathed back, getting a firm grab of his ass now, kneading it, pulling Draco into his rolling hips.

“Any...all of them” Draco whispered back because he had no shame apparently and there was a very good chance that Harry would never speak to him again so he was going to make losing the lov- this worth it. Draco dipped his fingers underneath Harry’s waistline, palming his cock his no pretense.

Draco smirked, working his palm over Harry, enjoying the rush of power it gave him in making the Golden One feel good, be so responsive to his hand. _“Fuck Draco”_ Harry drawled, reflexively pulling Draco into him.

“Please” Draco whispered, temptation thick in his voice.

“You want to?” Harry asked, the hands on Draco’s ass making a very compelling argument.

“To? To what, Potter? Be eloquent, please” Draco teased, both with his words and his hand. Harry rolled his eyes, leaning forward and kissing the smirk right off his face. When he pulled back, Harry whispered, “Do you want me to fuck you, Draco?”

Draco bit his own lip hard to not give Harry the satisfaction of moaning at his voice alone. Draco nodded, leaning in to brush his lips against Harry’s, pale eyes meeting piercing green ones before whispering, “yes, I want you to fuck me... _Harry”_ satisfied as he felt Harry’s cock swell in his hands at the words.

Harry needed no further permission, he whispered something, and Draco felt the fingers Harry had on his ass, become sleek with something as it trailed and Harry pushed one finger gently but intently inside Draco, causing Draco to moan, biting down into Harry’s shoulder. With Harry’s other hand, he trailed it down Draco’s chest, unbuttoning the shirt with one hand which _fuck, why was that so hot?_

Draco was so lost in pleasure, of the glorious feeling of Harry’s hands opening him that he had completely forgotten about- Harry stopped, stiff, completely. Draco opened his eyes, looking at Harry who looked wrecked, no longer in the sexual way. His eyes were wide in dry shock, guilt seemed to deepen the lines in his face.

Draco’s shirt was fully unbuttoned and Harry was staring at the scars that ran all across his torso. The worst one being a jagged one that almost followed along his v-line on the left before jetting into his stomach.

“Harry...” Draco began gently, feeling Harry slip his finger out of Draco, mourning the loss of Harry as he stepped back. Draco removed his hands from Harry’s pants, grabbing onto his wrist harshly.

“Harry” Draco repeated, firmer this time to try and call him back to reality. “It was a long time ago. They don’t hurt I...” he cut off because he couldn’t exactly say it was okay, because it had been one of the scariest moments of Draco’s life, which was an accomplishment to achieve.

“I’ve learned to live with it” was what Draco settled down which...okay maybe that wasn’t the best.

Harry shook his head, seemingly unconsciously raising a finger up and gently ghosting over Draco’s torso, tracing the scars. Immediately, Draco caught his wrist, his defense snapping into motion. Harry didn’t move his wrist, just murmured “the ones...on your face...can I?”

“Why” Draco snapped, he didn’t mean to, but he’d be lying if he said they weren’t the greatest cause of his insecurity.

“To see...to see what I’ve done” replied Harry in a unnervingly small voice.

Draco took a deep breath, several, clenching his hands before they started to shake. _He’s already seen them. He won’t judge you he won’t..._ He bit his lip, and waved his hand and the scar on the right side appeared again, running up from his collar bone, carving through the skin up along his jaw and up to his eye. There was another one, Harry realized, a smaller on that formed a sort of crescent moon on the top left of his forehead.

It felt like someone had tied an anchor to Harry’s stomach and tossed it off a cliff.

Draco just stood there, trying his hardest not to shake, or at least let on that he was shaking before this was just... _too vulnerable. Too close. Too close. Too close._

“Happy now Potter?” Draco snapped, a last response from his closing resolve.

Harry shook his head, finally meeting Draco’s eyes and they both felt a little more weighed down from it. “No...” he answered truthfully.

“I’m-“ Harry began only to be cut off by “if you say I’m sorry I’ll pitch you off the tower” snapped Draco, hating how tight his voice was becoming. “I am” Harry whispered, taking Draco’s hand and gently rubbing small circles into it with his palm. Draco was over come with this...disgusting guilt because he wanted to badly to be comforted torn by the knowledge that he deserved these scars.

“I deserved them” Draco whispered, eyes flicking over to the ledge where Dumbledore had gone off.

Harry shook his head, hand gripping Draco’s hand tightly. “ _No_. I was scared, I was scared and stupid and I didn’t even know what it would _do_ Draco I just...”

Draco looked down again, but Harry stepped closer taking both of Draco’s wrists to keep him close, “I just read about it in...it was Snape’s spell. I didn’t know and I...Draco, _Draco_ listen. Of all the things I regret, and I regret a lot, that’s the moment that I can’t stop replaying in my mind. I can’t stop...and I’m sure- I’m not trying to sound like- I’m- I did this to you. And I’m so sorry.”

Draco looked up at him, the words so sincere that made Draco feel the need to jump because he couldn’t stand hearing his fear was validated, that he’s deserves to want to live. Not that he particularly wants to recently. Especially not now. _Potter’s lost it, he just wants me to forgive him so he can move on-_

“ _Draco”_ Harry pleaded, snapping Draco’s gaze back from the ledge. “What are you thinking?”

Draco felt like there were thousands of words pressed against his chest, the points of the letters spiking into his chest. He opened his mouth and closed it, his hands shaking in Potter’s grasp. His control, his resolve, caught just like the breath was caught in his throat. _Don’t say it, he won’t- you deserve to- I can’t_ he realized, the words coming out before he knew they would. “I want to jump” he whispered, so softly, like in defeat, eyes looking at the ledge.

Immediately, Harry’s hand tightened his grasp on Draco. “Why...why do-“

“ _Why”_ Draco spat back, though there was no spite, only hopelessness, hopelessness that poured out in the form of... _bloody hell_ , tears. Draco was crying. The first tear had slipped out with his confession, and the rest had followed. His body shook now, the panic and guilt erupting from him in sobs. Harry tugged him quickly towards him, his strong arms wrapping around Draco and holding him securely against him. Harry was in shock, only running on his instinct that told him to _protect_. Protect Draco at all costs.

Draco just collapsed into Potter’s embrace, the last three years, his life really, the cost of it slowly breaking out of him. Through tears or sob, Draco couldn’t fight back, clinging onto the Potter, who held him tightly, refusing to let him go.

After Draco had been properly wrung out, all possible tears wrung from his body and bleary thought that matches his bleary eyes returned. He finally released his grip on Harry, though he still kept his arms around Draco. Draco looked up and was met with the most sincere look of openness, of concern of just...acceptance. He smiled, tear worn lips opening a little at Harry before quickly looking down.

“I don’t think I’ve cried since...since that night in the bathrooms...” Draco whispered, trying really hard to dampen the embarrassment that threatened to creep in.

Harry nodded, gently wiping the tears from his face, listening intently.

“There’s...there’s something else” Draco whispered, because he just felt so raw he felt compelled to get everything out.

“Okay” Harry prompted, gently but encouragingly.

Draco’s hand went to his left forearm, and Harry’s eyes widened in understanding. “Draco, I know you have the mark-“

“Please” Draco whispered, fingers gripping his arm painfully strong. Harry shut up, returning to rubbing small circles into the small of Draco’s back.

Draco took a deep breath, shaking hands unbuttoning the cufflink on his shirt sleeve, waited a moment and pushed the sleeve down. On his arm there was the Dark Mark, as expected but on it...Harry felt sick. A deep scar than the entire length of the mark, the skin around in seemed into fall into it, the cut was so deep. Horizontally, there were...too many, _far_ too many cuts of various sizes. The littered his arm, making the mark mutilated but not indistinguishable. Harry’s eyes roamed over in horror, noticing how some seem relatively new. And they looked...manual. These weren’t magical scars.

“Draco...” Harry whispered. He wasn’t going to ask why because he knew _why_ just...”how...when did you...”

“The...long one was...an...attempt” Draco whispered, his voice more breath than voice, another tear leaking out. He had never admitted that to anyone. “The rest are...penance-“ He was swiftly cut off as Harry hugged him fiercely, strong hands pulling Draco into him and keeping him there. Draco automatically latched back, hugging the brunette back just as tightly.

Eventually, Draco pulled back, not going far, partially because Harry wouldn’t let him. “I don’t...thank you for telling me this Draco I...I can’t imagine this is easy or comfortable but I’m...I want to help you.”

“I don’t need the Saviour” Draco growled and Harry tugged him back in, “no, no that’s not what I meant but Draco I...if you want to jump I..well I’m not going to let you.”

“Just because you want to sleep with me?” Draco pushed, because he felt disgustingly raw with how vulnerable he felt.

“Glad to see you still have your charming personality” Harry teased back, “I don’t to sleep with you-“

“Bloody liar” Draco protested, but Harry cut him off again. “Okay, yeah I do want to sleep with you but I...I want more than that. Much more than that.”

Draco shook his head, “but Weasel-“

“Ginny.”

“You can’t be with me, Potter. That’s not how this works.”

“Why the hell not, Draco?” Harry challenged, not letting Draco out of his grasp.

“Because the savior can’t be with a traitor. People will talk-“

“They do little else” countered, Harry. “And I don’t care-“

“You say that now-“

“You know, I think scars are pretty cool.” Harry smiled, lifting his hair to reveal his own scar. “I know people think of it as like...I don’t know a glory mark but growing up with a massive scar in the middle of your forehead...I understand how awful it feels to be looked at.”

Draco nodded, realizing he had never thought of Potter’s scar as...well as scar. It was always this mark of glory. “I guess you do.” He whispered back.

“Draco, I want you, I already snogged you in front of all our friends, and nothing happened.”

“That was a game” Draco protested, going to rebutton his sleeve and his shirt.

“Please, _please_ Draco. Give us a chance.”

“Don’t make me gag, Potter.”

“Please” Harry pushed because he was ridiculously sappy.

Draco looked at him, lips pursed. He tried, he really did, but he could resist everything except temptation. He stepped forward, kissing Harry gently, smiling when Harry automatically responded. Draco pulled back shortly, “can we just...see how things go in private for a while? I...I’ve never done anything like this before, and I...you know, Harry no matter how much you pretend, that the moment people hear about... _us_ they’ll never leave us alone and I...a week. A week in secret, to adjust, and then we can...assess.”

Harry bit his lip, considering. “...fine. Okay. A week.”

“And you don’t end thigs fully with Ginny until then.”

“No” Harry responded instantly.

“She’ll know-“

“That’s cheating-“

“You’re on a break-“

“ _No, Draco.”_

“Fine” Draco sighed, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, fine, okay.”

Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss Draco, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him, never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it! I know this chapter was heavy, thank you for enduring.


	4. Three Words, But So Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for smut. Emotions, tension, and boarderline poetry

But eventually they did have to pull back. Draco did first, saying that they had both been gone for too long and people would draw conclusions.

“Draco, I think people care a lot less about us than you think they do” countered Harry, keeping two needy hands on Draco’s waist. The need no longer was physical, but just to keep Draco close. He wasn’t entirely sure how badly Draco meant it when he said he wanted to jump. And when. So Harry kept his hands on Draco’s waist, restraining himself from just pulling him into his arms again.

“Please, like they have anything to do but gossip.”

“They’re all drunk anyway-“

“ _Harry_ ” insisted Malfoy, knowing using his name would get Harry’s attention, “just go back first. I’ll go after. It’s not like we don’t share a room anyway.”

“No” Harry responded immediately, looping his thumbs through the band on Draco’s pants.

“Bossy aren’t we.”

“Am not” Harry protested, taking the Invisibility cloak out his back pocket and unfurling it.

Draco rolled his eyes, “the bloody hell is that-“ but he stopped when Harry wrapped it around himself. “Pity such an important item looks like McGonagall’s curtains.”

“Can you not be such a prat?”

“Not bloody likely” Draco rolled his eyes, but there was no bite. Really he didn’t know what he was saying, he was pretty sure he was delirious at this point. Somehow he had kissed his crush of multiple years, almost had sex with him, confessed his deepest insecurities, _and_ agreed to date said crush. Blood Potter. He wasn’t prepared for this. At least brooding heart break was predictable.

Harry went to drape the cloak over them and Draco laughed. “That’s going to be a tight fit.”

“Suits me” Harry shrugged, standing behind Draco in a way that admittedly had them both a little flushed and draped the cloak over both of them. “You said you wanted to keep it secret.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear and the walked down the corridor, making Draco flush slightly.

“I do” he hissed back, stomping on Harry’s foot lightly. They had reached the common room door, luckily left ajar by some drunken idiot, Draco guessed it was Seamus or Dean. Not open enough, but open enough to pry open which Draco did with surgical precision. Slowly creeping in, Draco saw that only Pansy, Weasel, and Granger were left. Strange group.

Draco proceeded as slowly, and quietly as possible. Thank Merlin Little Weasel wasn’t there. With each step, Draco felt Harry inadvertently press into him and it put him on edge in more way than one. He almost scolded Potter but then realized that would be immeasurably dumb so he bit his tongue instead.

They had almost made it to the corner where the staircase was, safety, when he heard Weasel mutter, “right funny Harry being roomed with Malfoy.” Draco rolled his eyes, and he felt Harry tense behind him, _whatever just keep going. Almost there_. But Weasel continued, “last year- or two years ago I suppose all Harry could do was follow Malfoy and now, they’re stuck together.”

Draco smirked, turning back to Harry with visible smugness. Harry rolled his eyes back, pressing into Draco to nudge him in the direction of the stairs.

Draco heard Pansy laugh _oh no._ “Draco’s dream honestly.” _Oh hell._ “Is Potter happy?”

“What sort of question is that?” Challenged Ron, though there was no menace.

“I don’t think he is” Granger responded sadly. “He left the feast early, and I know his...”

“What?” Prompted Pansy, leaning forward.

“His uncle just died” Granger whispered, looking torn. Draco felt Harry push on his back but Draco stayed still, listening intently.

“Oh, they were close?” Pansy prompted.

“Not at all” laughed Ron. “Once, the psychopaths wouldn’t let him out of the house, ya know to come here, and Fred, George....we had to rip metal bars off his window. Rotten luck all that, did you know, they used to make him sleep in a _closet_ -“

“That’s enough, Ron, I think.” Granger interjected rapidly. She wasn’t sober, but she also wasn’t stupid.

Draco turned around fully and looked intently at Harry who was looking very determinedly downward. Slowly, as to not ruffle the fabric too much, Draco reached for Harry’s hand, running his thumb gently over Harry’ knuckles. Draco was struck, not for the first time, with the thought that he really didn’t know much about the Boy Wonder.

But maybe this wasn’t the best situation to find about Boy Wonder’s secrets so Draco turned and, to the great relief of Harry, crept up the stairs. He shut the door with intense concentration, cast a silencing charm for good measure and finally leaned against the door, letting a breath out he had held since he draped the cloak over him.

Harry was sat on his bed, his elbows rested on his knees and head down so Draco couldn’t see his face. Draco’s fingers played with the ring on his finger, debating whether to go and comfort Potter and how he would ever go about that. A pat on the back seemed condescending but he couldn’t just do _nothing_. After what was probably just a few seconds but felt like a life time, Draco crossed to Harry and sat next to him on the bed with a few respectable inches between them.

“I hate my dad more than anything in the world.” Draco began suddenly, “he’s a repugnant, evil, homophobic man and I’m happy he’s sitting, _rotting_ in Azkaban.” He took a breath, eyes scanning over to Harry to watch his reaction. “But I know when he’s gone I’d miss him more than anything. The memory of what he could have been, really.”

“Maybe that’s it.” Harry whispered, lifting his head up and stared blankly at the space in front of him. “I’m mourning what could have- _should_ have been...of course.”

“I’m not...I’m not suggesting that that lessens the grief in anyway, Harry I just...I realize I don’t know a lot about you.”

“Touche.”

“You know a great deal more now” Draco replied, self-consciously covering his left sleeve that hid his mark.

Harry put his hand on Draco’s squeezing it, “I did mean for tonight to be more...” he interlaced his fingers with Draco’s and pulled his hand off of his arm. “I’m not sorry, or anything before you say anything like that I just...I’m not good with...emotions.” Harry finished slowly, looking up to find Draco’s eyes watching him intently.

“I know, you’re deflecting talking about your uncle.”

“I don’t want this to turn into trading war stories.”  
“Can’t it just be getting to know you?”

“You realize this is probably the longest conversation we’ve ever had right?” Harry teased, raising an eye brow.

“You’re deflecting again” Draco scolded, raising an eyebrow in return. “I’m not- I’m not trying to pry or compare battle scars or anything I’m just...you can talk to me, Harry. If we’re...if we’re gonna give this thing a proper go, I think talking to each other is..”

“Important yeah.” Hummed Potter in agreement, the warmth starting to flood back into his eyes. He turned, gazing at Draco as he brought his hand up to his mouth, and kissed the pale hand.

Draco rolled his eyes, pretending that his stomach didn’t flutter. “Indeed.”

“My uncle and my aunt locked me in a closet underneath the stairs for twelve years.” Harry whispered, kissing Draco’s wrist. As though he needed something good to prepare him for a bad thought. “They knew I was magical but didn’t tell me. Not for twelve years.”

“The boy-...but you’re famous-“

Potter shook his head, “I was just Harry Potter. Runt whose parents died in a car crash.”

“No” gasped Draco, openly horrified at the thought. Harry nodded, gently laying Draco’s hand on his cheek, leaning into the touch. Draco ran his thumb softly over Harry’s skin.

“I’m not...I’m not a very open person, about myself at least. I think I can at least admit that now but I...I don’t know, I think it helps to talk to someone..I don’t know how to phrase this-“

“Who’s also been through hell?” Draco supplied, sarcasm drying out his voice.

Harry nodded, pressing more into Draco’s hand. “Anyway...” sighed Harry, the weight of the conversation leaving him.

“Anyway” echoed Draco, fully aware that he was in a room, _their_ room, alone with Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The boy who was leaning in, eyes scanning Draco’s face for permission and kissing him. Draco moved the hand on Harry’s cheek into his hair, feeling the softness of his hair before gently finding hold. He kissed back, it was like a relief. Whatever breath Draco was holding had been released. Maybe he had worried that after learning of all Draco’s marks, physical and mental, Harry would decide he was too much. Maybe he’d realize Draco was a Death Eater. Maybe maybe maybe maybe- the thoughts skidded and jumbled in his brain as their mouths melded.

Harry had one hand cupping Draco’s face, the other winding around Draco’s waist as he pulled the blonde closer. Draco went willingly, all his consciousness focused at the points where Harry was touching him.

“I meant it...” Harry whispered in between kisses, “that I don’t want this to be...purely-“ Draco bit at his bottom lip. “Physical” Harry whispered, tightening his hold on Draco’s waist. “And I don’t...” Harry broke away from Draco’s lips, pressing a deep kiss right behind his jaw, below Draco’s ear. “You know I want to fuck you more than anything.” He felt Draco’s grin vibrate through his skin.

“Then do it” Draco whispered, putting his hands in Harry’s hair and tugging slightly. But he felt the brunette shake his head.

Harry planted a kiss a little lower on Draco’s neck, pulling at the blonde until he was seated in Harry’s lap. Draco looked down at him, eyes wide in confusion and lust. “Tonight feels too...personal for that.”

“I think fucking is very personal-“ Draco was cut off as Harry trailed his hands up Draco’s thighs, kissing along his collar bone. He wondered if Harry could feel that he was already half hard.

“I want to worship you” Harry whispered in Draco’s collar bone before biting, looking up at Draco after. “I want this to be for you tonight.”

“But we-“

“Please” Harry pressed, his large hands moving to squeeze Draco’s ass. The blonde moaned, realizing he had missed how Harry’s hands felt on him.

“What does that mean, Scar Head?” Draco teased, though he was genuinely curious.

“It means-“ Harry mumbled, securing his hands underneath Draco’s thighs, Harry stood up, holding Draco. And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing to ever happen to Draco. “It means...” Harry whispered again, kissing across his collarbone, up to behind his ear where he sucked hard. “It means that I want to make you feel good.”

“Just good?” Taunted Draco but there was not much heat in it. He used the hand he had in Harry’s hair to tug his head up, “no marks” Draco whispered, before kissing Harry hard. Harry responded immediately, pressing into Draco’s mouth with his tongue, reveling in the way Draco’s mouth moved against his.

Draco felt his back hit the door, hard. Harry had him pressed against the door, hands still gripping Draco’s thighs to hold him up but now Harry was pressed right in between Draco’s legs, right into his crotch and Draco couldn’t help the obscene moan that escaped his mouth. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

Harry groaned at the contact, rolling his hips forward into Draco’s. When Draco rolled his back, Harry growled into Draco’s mouth, putting a hand between Draco’s head and the door before kissing him harder than before.

Harry was _hard_ , Draco smirked, reveling in the feeling of Harry’s erection meeting his. “More” he whispered, though it was lost in Harry’s mouth. But Harry nodded, tightening his grip on Draco’s thighs and turned, walking back to the bed and practically throwing both of them on it.

Draco’s back hit the bed and he immediately reached for Harry, not wanting to lose the glorious friction between them. Harry pressed himself on top of Draco but pulled back him kissing him for a moment. Instead, Harry looked at him, eyes scanning Draco’s face. He smiled slightly, but contently.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, suddenly aware of the fact that although they were both fully clothed, Draco felt horribly, horribly exposed. Harry seemed to sense that discomfort, leaning down to kiss Draco who responded willingly. After a moment, Harry pulled back again. “Let me make you feel good.” He whispered again and this time Draco just nodded, not sure exactly what he was agreeing to but it felt bigger than just a sexual act.

Especially when Harry lightly traced Draco’s collar bone then stopped at his shirt buttons. Draco bit his lip, knowing this was the point when all went wrong last time. Harry ghosted his fingers down Draco’s torso and the blonde shivered. Harry leaned down kissing at the bottom of the scar on Draco’s face, right below the jaw and kissing up it at the same time his hands rubbed at where Draco’s nipples were.

Draco shut his eyes, feeling very conflicted but also painfully turned on. Harry’s hands teased a bit more before unbuttoning Draco’s shirt, carefully, one by one. Halfway Harry stopped, kissing Draco once and whispered, “open your eyes” against Draco’s lips.

Draco did, blushing immediately with the care Harry was looking at him with. Harry smiled, kissing Draco one more time before continuing to unbutton Draco’s shirt. They both held their breath as Harry undid the last button and pushed the fabric away from the scars. They looked deeper in the shadow of the room. Harry looked down, took a breath, and looked up locking eyes with Draco. Harry’s eyes were hooded, guilt pooled behind his irises. Draco reached up, taking Harry’s hand in his and placed it on his chest, right over the worst scar.

Harry took in a breath, slowly moving his fingers over it. Draco watched him intensely, fighting the desire to run away because he was so exposed but something in the earnestness which Harry looked down at him, Draco stayed where he was. 

Harry leaned down, kissing Draco who responded immediately. This kiss felt deeper, more intimate somehow. As they kissed, Harry put his other hand on Draco’s torso, and Draco felt his cock twitch at the feeling of Harry’s large hands massaging up and down his chest. No one had touched him there. Not since that night in the bathrooms.

Draco’s pale hands were a stark contrast to Harry’s dark hair, and he carded his hands through the dark locks. The feeling of Harry’s lips on his was intoxicating. The large hands rubbing his chest paired with the wonderful pressure Harry’s leg applied pushing between his legs was enough to get Draco embarrassingly hard for what they had done so far.

Harry broke off after a moment, kissing down Draco’s neck, “no marks, I know” before Draco could remind him. He traced down the scars on Draco’s chest with his mouth, eyes flicking up to check Draco’s face. Draco was just staring at him, hands still held int Harry’s hair. Maybe he felt safer, like he had control of the situation.

When Harry reached Draco’s waist band he paused, fingers trailing along the edges. ” _Yes”_ Draco hissed impatiently but Harry smirked, pulling back. Instead of doing down, Harry sat up which to Draco’s dismay. However, his retort died when Harry’s intense gaze met his and Harry started unbuttoning his own shirt. Draco watched, the thought that he had never seen Golden Boy undress before winding through his head. 

Not quite a strip tease but not quite purely functional either, Harry made short work of the top, throwing it on the floor and Draco was left staring at his _beautiful_ , dark chest. On impulse he reached out, hand running along the muscle. Harry then moved to his own trousers, undoing the belt and snapping it off in a way that shouldn’t have aroused Draco as much as it did. But _oh_ it did.

When Harry stepped out of his pants Draco felt his jaw drop open. Firstly, the shamelessness of it all was delicious, paired with seeing all of Harry. Unabashed, toned, _large_ Harry. Draco became distantly aware of a soft laugh.

Harry leaned down to kiss him, which Draco responded to instantly, licking into Harry’s mouth and trailing his hand down to grasp Harry’s member. Harry groaned at the contact, bucking into Draco’s hand immediately. But he soon pulled back, shaking his head. “This is for you, remember?”

And oh Draco was going to _die_ he could not handle this much sincere affection in large doses. Or small ones, probably.

Harry ran his hands down Draco’s chest, this time lifting the shirt off Draco’s shoulders and it too joined Harry’s clothes on the floor. Once again Harry’s fingers arrived at Draco’s waist line but this time they nimbly started undoing the buttons, then Harry fuckin Potter, the Boy Who Lived, took Draco’s zipper between his teeth and tugged. And fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Draco had ever seen.

“You train as a night worker over the summer?” Draco teased because what else was he supposed to do?

“You seem to like it” Harry smirked, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss on Draco’s very obvious bulge.

“Yes, well I would like it more if you actually started to touch me, Potter.” Which earned Draco another open mouth kiss from Potter.

“Patience” Harry teased, using his hands to coax Draco’s pants off his slim hips, all while pressing hot kisses on the inside of his thighs.

“I distinctly recall you just said this was ‘for me.’ Draco fake pouted though at this point his resolve was pretty weak. He was getting hard from _thigh kisses_ Merlin help him, he was pathetic. Though he didn’t feel very pathetic when, in a surprisingly graceful move, Harry had pulled his boxers down and immediately licked up Draco’s length.

The blonde gasped, arching into the surprise touch. “Bloody hell, Potter. Eager, aren’t we?”

In response, Harry kissed the tip, smirking up at him.

“Harry. Considering your dick is about to be in my mouth, I think you can call me by my first name, Draco.” Harry smiled and before Draco even had time to computer what he had just said, Harry made good on his promise.

“ _Fuu- Harry”_ Draco gasped again, his hands gripping onto Harry’s hair again. Not forcing his head, but definitely tugging.

Harry didn’t respond as his mouth was rather occupied, having finally swallowed Draco fully. Draco felt tension pool in his stomach. His brain having a hard time thinking of anything besides how hot and wet Harry felt around him, so he didn’t try to.

After a moment, or many Draco didn’t know he was too caught in the growing pleasure that make his muscle taunt with desire and he sound of Harry’s muffled moans mixed with his louder ones. After a moment or many of that, Harry broke off, right when Draco was getting ready to warn Harry he was getting close.

“Nnyyat?” Draco moaned, lust filled brained trying to keep up. Harry straightened up, shifting his weight on his knees and kissed Draco’s thigh.

“Enjoying yourself, then?”

“Don’t be a prat” Draco moaned, reaching down to stroke himself to completion if the brunette idiot wouldn’t do it himself. But Harry caught Draco’s wrist, pressing a kiss to the inside of it before pushing it away.

Draco was about to mutter something about torture when he heard Harry mutter something else and Draco felt the inside of him magiced clean. Oh _hell_. “Is this okay, Draco?” Harry asked, his face dangerously close to Draco’s ass, it was tremendously distracting.

Draco nodded, propping himself up on his elbows to see Harry better and _fuck_ the image of lust blown Harry waiting, eagerly between his legs almost made him come right there. “You-you really don’t have to-“

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t. But, I meant it when I said I wanted to do something for you Draco. Draco” He played with the blonde’s name of his tongue, as though it was something to savor not to cast out and Draco felt himself overcome with the unpleasant sensation of affection.

“Kiss me first” Draco whispered, not even realizing he had really said it. But Harry responded immediately, pushing himself up Draco’s body and kissed Draco fiercely.

There was heat and want but more, underneath that, was a strong sense of...support. It sounded odd to Draco when the thought passed through his mind, but the intensity which they kissed, it was almost like they were pulled to the other. After a moment, Draco pulled back for air and was met with intense green eyes looking into his. He smiled, a small one, at the sincerity in the other boy’s eyes and was met by a full grin.

“You’re so beautiful” Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss Draco again. Draco melted, wrapping his arms around Harry to hold him close because even if he thought Harry was being delusional and he was horrible at accepting love and affection, this feeling of stillness, of peace of _want_ was too wonderful. _Harry_ was too wonderful to let go. At least right now.

The stayed like that for a while, kissing into each other’s mouths with Draco keeping them together. Eventually, Harry shifted causing their erections to brush and Harry groaned into Draco’s mouth. “Let me make you feel good” Harry whispered, pressing one last kiss to Draco before kissing back down his body again.

Draco’s hand gripped the sheets, propping himself back up to watch Harry as he kneeled down again. He placed his wonderfully large hands around the top of Draco’s thighs and tugged him down, spreading his legs. Harry, looking so focused it wasn’t fair how hot Draco found it, licked around Draco’s entrance, muttered a lubrication spell against the incredibly sensitive skin there, then pressed in.

Immediately, Draco moaned, hands gripping the sheets tightly. “Holy _fuck_ Harry.”

This spurred Harry on, after giving Draco a little time to get used to the stretch, started to pulse in and out. With each pulse, Draco felt himself get harder and harder. No one had done this to him before, for him. And here was Potter, face buried between Draco’s legs, tongue fucking him with such enthusiasm that Draco almost felt bad.

“ _Harry harry haryyyy- oh merlin your tongue”_ Draco moaned, though it was more like babbling at this point. His control was dropping fast and more embarrassing noises start to come out of him. But they only seemed to spur Harry on more.

After a little more, Draco reached down to stroke himself, needing more friction. Harry let him, tightening his grip on Draco’s thighs and the thought of him bruising from Harry’s grip on him made Draco’s toes curl.

“Harry _\- god Harry, please I’m so close”_ Draco moaned, the sensation bursting into every part of his body. When Harry looked up at him, tongue still fuckin into Draco, with such sincere want, it was too much. Draco’s moan turned horse, his breathing stopped as pulses of pleasure took over his body. Distantly, he was aware of Potter stroking him through it, but all Draco could really feel were the tremors of pleasure as his body found release.

When he came back, Draco opened his eyes to Harry kissing up his stomach. Draco pulled him up the rest of the way to his mouth, kissing him hard as he reached down between them and took Harry by the hand. He was hard, leaking and the moment Draco touched him Harry moaned.

“You don’t have to-“ Harry whispered but was cut off by Draco’s tongue, and a skillful twist of his wrist. It didn’t take long until Harry was moaning Draco’s name, coating Draco’s hand as he came.

After a moment, as they both settled into the after glow, Harry pressed another kiss onto Draco’s lips. “Did you feel good?”

Draco rolled his eyes, kissing him back. “No one’s done that for me...ever.”

“Ever?” Harry asked, seeming surprised.

Draco shook his head, “any experience I have it’s not...emotionally involved.”

Harry nodded, pressing another kiss to his temple. “It’s gonna be hard not to kiss you in pubic.”

“You’ve done it for seven years.”

“I haven’t been able to kiss you until today.”

“You have, you just didn’t.”

“Really? When would you have letting me start kissing you?”

Draco shrugged, “I’ll tell you later.” He whispered a cleaning spell, ridding both of them of stickiness. Harry pressed another yet another kiss against Draco’s lips, “thank you for giving us a chance.”

“You’re too cheesy” Draco teased, though there was no bite.

“I’ll break up with Ginny tomorrow, for good. And this week you’ll see that people won’t hate you.”

“One of those things will happen” Draco shrugged, nudging into Harry’s chest. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him close.

Harry considered protesting against Draco but decided to just enjoy the peace. “Goodnight, Draco.” Harry whispered, kissing Draco’s temple.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

In the morning, the first thing Draco noticed was that he had actually slept through the night. Which was odd, because usually he was woken up his own treacherous subconsciousness. The next thing, was that Potter had _incredible_ bed head. While even during the day, Potter’s hair could never be considered _tame_ , this sight was something else all together. Okay, okay _maybe_ he had a thing for Potter’s hair. Sue him. He honestly didn’t realize he had starting to stroke a hand through Potter’s hair until he felt the other move.

Draco stilled, not wanting to wake him up. He settled instead for studying Potter’s face, trying to understand how exactly this had happened. What had Potter said last night, about waiting so long to kiss him? How long? Was this, were they inevitable? Had they just been delaying years of tension? Or had Potter simply had too much to drink tonight and needed a rebound...

“Stoppit” Harry mumbled, causing Draco to jump a little.

“Stop what?” Draco whispered back.

“Thinking. You got all tense. Stoppit. It’s too early for thinking.” Harry mumbled, sleep making his voice deep and husky and _Merlin_ was it hot.

So Draco just nodded, busying himself for carding his hand through Potter’s hair in what was hopefully a smoothing manner. After a moment, Draco felt Harry shift again and he quickly went to pull his hand away. Harry caught the pale hand, which looked exceptionally pale against Potter’s own dark sin, and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

Draco smiled, feeling himself blush, and squeezed Harry’s hand back. Meeting eyes with Potter, Draco felt the question, the root of all his anxiety about he and Potter’s potential (actual?) relationship, land at the front of his consciousness. “Are we making too big a deal out of this?”

“What” Harry asked immediately, the evident hurt like a bucket of cold water to Draco.

“I just mean that...what if this was just sexual. There’s been tension between us for years, yes you know there has, and we just needed a...release.”

“Bullocks. I would have fucked you, not rimmed you, you utter twat.” Harry dismissed, the humor returning to his features. “Draco, I know you’re looking for an escape plan here, and if I thought you didn’t feel the same way I feel about you, I would respect that but I really, really don’t think it’s the case. Is it?”

Draco had to look away from the earnestness in Harry’s eyes. “No...I just...it would be so much easier for you, if you just let me go.” He whispered, squeezing Harry’s hand. The hand squeezed back then tugged Draco into a hug, holding him tightly.

“I don’t know why everyone has such a great vision of me” Harry whispered into Draco’s hair. “I have a temper. I’ve messed up loads of times. Being a war hero doesn’t mean I’m a great person. Just means I’m stubborn, which can be a terrible quality. I don’t trust people, I don’t talk about my feelings, except for this apparently. Ginny and I make a great picture. The Chosen One marrying his best friend’s sister, he finally gets a family, and all that. Or, you know a ‘official’ one. But I’m not interested in making a pretty picture. Or even dating one, even though you _are_ gorgeous. I’m interested in messy, unkept, exciting, rough, real love. And-and I’m not saying that- I know we’re just starting off but to...give you an idea, that’s what I need. And I think that’s what you need to.”

Draco was speechless, Harry’s eyes hadn’t left his the entire time and all he could think was that was the most Harry had probably ever talked in one go. Draco could think of anything to respond to that except an inelegant but totally earnest, “me too” before Draco surged forward and kissed Harry. Perhaps words couldn’t convey, but his lips and tongue still could. Draco kissed into Harry’s mouth, his consciousness getting lost at all the points they connected, even more so when Harry pressed back. Their mouths met with enough force to bruise but it still wasn’t enough.

The words “I love you” hung around the air, were pressed into the others mouths with tongues, but weren’t said. Because it had been less than 24 hours, because what if the other ran, if it was too much, too soon. The words “I love you” were made physical by Harry’s hands on Draco’s waist, pulling him closer and holding him there. By Draco’s lips pressing into Harry’s, by his tongue tracing the words he couldn’t say.

It was made vocal, in its own way, through their rising moans, caught by the other. By the rustle of sheets caused by Draco pulling Harry impossibly closer, and the subtle slide of skin on skin of hands on naked backs.

But of course, after the three words there’s the end of the sentence. And for them, that end was a knock at the door and a distinct Weasley voice, “Harry? Why’s your door locked? Quidditch try outs today, mate....Harry?”

Draco had broken away as soon as he heard Weasel’s voice, but Harry kept his hold on Draco tight. In fact, he moved his hands lower, grabbing Draco’s ass as he called back, “Yeah, got it Ron.” Draco gave Harry a look of extreme indignance, but Harry just smirked, pulling him so Draco was laying on him, Harry’s hands massaging his ass. Draco not wanting to make any noise, complied, but bit Harry’s neck to tell him to _stop it_.

“You alright mate?” Ron called on the other side of the door.

Harry smirked, rocking up into Draco lightly as he called back, “yeah, thanks, just have a bit of a hangover.” Draco bit harder, using his mental power to _not_ move his hips back.

“Ah, sucks. Well, see you soon. Oh and...Ginny’s looking for you.” Ron added, before there were foot steps and he was gone.

Draco sat up, straddling Harry, and swatted at his chest. “I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist.”

Harry grinned cheekily, his hips rocking lightly up to meet Draco’s decided still ones. “He wasn’t going to enter....you look good up there you know.”

Draco rolled his eyes, amazed that he hadn’t gotten noticeably hard yet. “We both have Quidditch try outs. And you have a girl friend to break up with” he spat out the last one, grinding down just once to make himself feel better. “The only thing I’m going to be riding today is my broom” he added, with a smug smirk as he rolled off Harry who was watching him with too much fondness for a man who just got cock blocked by his own boyfriend...or, whatever they are.

After minimal distractions, they were both dressed and ready for try outs. Draco spelled the bed clean, horrified at the idea of a house elf finding their mess. What had been such a private and happy morning, quickly faded as both realized the day ahead of them.

Draco had to walk around Hogwarts, filled with mostly people who hated him. As Draco was carefully applying the glamor’s, even doing the ones on his chest just incase, Harry came up behind him, hugging him. Draco melted into the touch, finding it stabilizing as the imperfections were spelled away.

As Harry stood there, hugging the man who he cared so much for, he played the conversation he had to have with Ginny in his mind. And of course to walk around the castle as the Chosen One, the castle where he lost so much.

It’s unclear who started it, but right before they opened the door, they both turned to each other for a kiss, a last solace before facing the outside world.

As they walked down the stairs, Draco saw Weaslette already waiting for him. Great. Without a word, Draco exited the common room. Which just left Harry and Ginny. Harry descended the lasts of the steps and stood before Ginny who was standing near the fire place.

“Hey” she started, and Harry realized she looked tired.

“Hey, Gin” He replied, his eyes scanning her face for signs of anger. But he found none, and instead saw his one of his oldest friends, exhausted.

“You’ve decided, haven’t you.” She started, looking away from Harry’s gaze. Harry nodded, hands playing with his quidditch robe.

“Ginny, you...I really do love you, as a friend. And I...I’m just not, I think I’m gay Gin. Or at least very male leaning bi.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah I...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I didn’t know.”

“Who changed your mind?”

“No one I just...you believe me, right?”

“I do, Harry, I just...it’s not exactly easy to hear.”

“I know....friends?”

Ginny considered him, she was biting her bottom lip to try and keep a neutral face. As was Harry, he felt awful subjecting her to so much pain. “Friends. Just...give me some time.” She whispered.

Harry nodded, almost going to a hug but realizing that probably wouldn’t be welcome. “I’m sorry, Gin.” He whispered before turning and walking out and of the common room.

Draco, meanwhile, had forgone breakfast as it was his mission to avoid the dining hall, at least at popular hours, to try and make his life a bit easier. With the new ‘eighth year house’ came a new Quidditch team. The 8th years. Seemed a bit unfair if you asked Draco, to have some of the most experiences players all on one team. Part of him was secretly he would be playing _with_ Harry, but another part of him would miss the rivalry.

As Draco prepped his broom, alone before the rest of the 8th years got there, he brushed his fingers along his thighs were he knew Potter’s fingers were bruised into him. He ran his fingers over his collar bone, where his skin still tingled from Potter’s kisses. Before he finally placed his hand on his heart, and felt it beat against his hands, beat for that Stupid Potter boy. Harry. Draco smiled into his broom polish as he corrected himself, before the smile quickly faded as the sound of footsteps approached. 


	5. A long, long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? Told you I'd update it. This chapter takes a lot of twists and turns, hope you enjoy! Also comments truly make my day.

Honestly, Draco didn’t even know who was standing infront of him, but based on the way the black haired guy crossed his arms and sneered at Draco, he sure thought Draco did. The man was backed by two others, a smug looking girl and a tremendously tall guy. Partially annoyed at someone wasting his time, partially smug that he had proven Potter wrong so quickly, and partially terrified, Draco made eye contact with the man and raised his eyebrow.

“Get on with it then” Draco dismissed, sounding bored. The three chuckled, and Draco briefly wondered if he had looked this pathetic in his younger years.

“Malfoy. I hoped we’d find you here.” The leader smirked, taking a wide, confident stance.

“Sorry don’t think I’ve had the pleasure. I assume you all must be a 6th year at most because I don’t believe I’ve seen any of you before in my life.” Draco gave him a wry smile, the man was not amused.

“As we’re Gryffindor’s, I don’t think you would have seen us much anyway. Name’s Barren.” The leader, apparently Barren which is an incredibly un-Gryffindor name in Draco’s opinion, scoffed. “This is Wes” he nodded at the other guy, “and Kel” he nodded at the girl. Draco couldn’t help but think it sounded a lot like ‘kill’.

“As you’ve decided to show your rat face here” Barren sniffed taking a step forward, “I thought we should introduce ourselves to you.” The taunting edge being burned away by something much darker. Barren was Draco’s height, but definitely more buff than Draco.

“I’m sorry whatever pain my actions, or my family’s actions caused you” Draco whispered sincerely because he was, and these kids were probably just in pain.

The three laughed, Barren taking another step closer so they were toe to toe. “I don’t need your words, rat. I don’t need your act.”

“Then how can I help you?” Draco leveled, doing his best to manifest the same bored persona he had and refused to step back.

“We’re onto you and Golden Boy” Barren sneered and Draco’s heart stopped. “You know you’re rooming together. Don’t you dare think that you’ll get away with killing him now, because we’ll be watching you-“

Draco was laughing too much for Barren to continue, the relief he felt overwhelming. This shithead knew nothing. “Sorry, sorry it’s just...have you talked to Harry lately? We’re friends, I’m not...I’m just trying to get through my last year of school.” Draco explained, trying to regain his composure.

Barren was not laughing. He stepped even closer so Draco could only smell his repugnant breath. “You may have him fooled, but I know a rat when I see one. Even with your fancy toys-“ Barren reached for Draco’s broom. Instinctively, Draco grabbed his wrist. The broom was the last thing his father had given to him before being locked away in Azkaban, nothing must happen to it. Barren sneered, as if waiting for Draco to fight back, and with one big hand against Draco’s chest, shoved him onto the ground. Draco’s wrists cracking with catching his swift fall and his head banging hard on the floor.

Barren stepped forward, planting a foot on Draco’s ankle. Draco winced, but refused to show the searing pain he felt in his head. “Anything else?” Draco asked, still managing to sound bored despite how dizzy he was.

Barren increased the pressure on Draco’s ankle, and Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giving Barren the satisfaction. “Drop out and all this goes away.” Barren sneered. He lifted his foot for an instant before stomping down hard and Draco couldn’t help but wail as he felt something _crunch_ in his ankle. The three laughed and walked away.

What Draco _really_ had wanted to say was ‘your precious Golden Boy was eating my ass last night’ but decided against it. Opting more to focus on the intense, throbbing pain in his ankle. He tentatively moved it and immediately stopped, the pain making his head even more dizzy. Moving up to his wrists, they were sore and there was a sharp pain that lingered but nothing major. He had a thrumming headache now but he could still see fine so he figured he wasn’t concussed. No, the ankle would be the big problem.

Unsurprisingly, being a Death Eater taught you a lot of curses but healing magic wasn’t exactly a big thing. He couldn’t go to Madam Pomfrey because then Potter would know and while Draco may secretly enjoy it when scar head got angry for him, he knew Potter would blow it way out of proportion.

So taking a deep breath, and looking intensely at the ceiling, Draco grabbed onto the table and pulled himself up. Even without putting pressure on it, his ankle ached. He gently, put it down, audibly groaned in pain and quickly picked it back up. Broom it is then.

Before he took off, Draco quickly checked to ensure his glamor’s were still intact. Which they were. Priorities. Draco mounted the broom, not as gracefully as he might have liked and flew off towards the quidditch pitch.

Upon arriving, he saw that Harry was already there. Wearing just a t-shirt and sweatpants, Draco took a moment to admire Potter in his fully glory before zooming past him. If he was going to convince Potter he was fine, it had to be all out. “Too slow, Potter” he teased.

Draco zoomed through the air, up into the sky at the level of the bleachers. He looked behind him and yes, there was Potter racing after him and grinning like a maniac. Draco found himself smiling back, before turning back forward and leaning forward.

They didn’t even know where they were racing, no one announced a finish line or a course, but somehow when Draco stopped over the grassy spot Potter had begun, they both knew he had won. Draco turned to Potter, who landed just seconds after him and gave him a smug grin. “Gryffindor’s star seeker...past his glory days?”

Potter rolled his eyes fondly, dismounting his broom. “You had quite the head start.”

Weasel had seen the two of them stop and called, “oy, you two. Come on, we’re about to begin.” Potter started walking over, Draco flying right behind him.

“This mortal earth above you?” Potter teased.

“I’m a bit tired. Had a long, _hard_ night” Draco taunted right back, knowing a blushing Potter wouldn’t question him. And he was right.

Quidditch trials went alright. Honestly, if anything it was a decent distraction from the pain while also being a good time to plan what the hell he was gonna tell Potter. I mean he was going to have to walk _eventually_.

Draco was pretty impressed with how he did. He and Harry were neck and neck for pretty much everything. The other eight years were civil with Draco which was more than he could have hoped for. And Draco was surprised to learn that Weasel wasn’t horrible. His form was lacking but Draco had to admit he was impressed with the rate of success the ginger displayed.

The problem came when the try outs were over. Draco briefly considered just flying away. It wouldn’t be _that_ out of character. But his now major headache told him that that would be a really bad idea.

The group had gone on ahead, back to the locker room, by the time Draco snapped out of his thought. Boy Wonder was still there though. Damn him.

“You nearly had me then” Harry teased, kindness prevalent in his voice.

Draco couldn’t help but role his eyes, “you nearly had _me_ you twat.” Maybe his ankle wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe. 3, 2...he stepped off and _fuck_. His knees wobbled and he immediately leaned on his broom for support.

“ _Merlin”_ Draco swore, bring his left ankle up. Potter turned to him, concern prevalent in his eyes. His dark eyes saw Draco’s swollen ankle and he immediately hurried towards him, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder for support.

“I swear if you pick me up I will hex you” Draco hissed, shrugging the hand off.

“What happened” Potter demanded, his voice tight and demanding. When Draco shook his head, Potter only stepped closer, forcibly maneuvering Draco’s arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Draco.”

Draco shook his head in what he hoped was a casual manner “It’s stupid. I tripped, on one of the table and I...that’s why I didn’t tell you.” When Draco looked up he was met with suspicious eyes.

“You tripped. And did _this_ to your ankle.” Harry repeated flatly.

Draco nodded, “I was distracted. We Malfoy’s bruise easily. Now, are you going to take me to the hospital wing or shall I have to walk there myself?” With that Potter gave in. They both mounted their brooms again and flew off to the hospital wing.

Once there, it took no time for Madam Pomfrey to see right through his story. Which is unfortunate for Draco, as Potter had refused to leave his side. Draco was sat, like a goddamn damsel in his opinion, on the hospital bed with his ankle propped up. Harry sat in the chair beside him and Madam Pomfrey stood over him, eye brow raised.

“This is a fracture Mr. Malfoy. A fracture can only be made by external force.”

“I hit the table really hard” shrugged Draco.

“Is that why your wrists are bruised and you have a migraine?” She pressed looking unamused. Potter looked at Draco in concern.

“You didn’t mention that” Harry whispered.

“How did you know I have a migraine?” Draco challenged.

“You’re squinting” she dismissed, “I just needed to hear you admit it before I gave you some treatment.”

Headache and wrist ache gone, all that was left was the bloody ankle. Sort of literally. She had wrapped it, pressed healing herbs to it and whispered some healing incantations. He would be fine by tomorrow, she said. But even after her diagnosis still stayed. She gave Potter a look before leaning closer to Draco and whispered, “Is there anyone you’d like me to report, Draco?”

Draco didn’t need to look to know that Potter was staring intensely at him. Draco shook his head, standing up. He had been given crutches, which Draco deplored but dignity hadn’t exactly been his strong suit today. It was only when he stood up that he heard his stomach rumble. He hadn’t eaten yet.

Harry looked about ready to kill him. “I’ll walk you back to our room, grab something from the Great Hall for us, yeah?” It wasn’t a question. Draco thanked Madam Pomfrey before crutching off.

It took about two full minutes until Harry asked, “who did it?”

Draco just kept crutching, looking straight ahead. “I tripped.” Harry looked like he almost grabbed Draco’s shoulder to make him stop but then realized that would be stupid so he returned his hands to his sides. They didn’t speak again until they reached the room. Draco tossed the crutches and flung himself onto his bed. Or Harry’s. They actually hadn’t decided that yet. Whatever one they had slept in last night.

Draco felt his ankle being elevated, Harry propping it up on two pillows. When Harry stood next to Draco, it occurred to him that this was the first time they’ve been alone since last night. Gently, Draco reached up, reaching for Harry’s hand which Harry immediately took.

“I’ll be fine, you know” Draco insisted, thinking the pillow stack underneath his ankle was a bit much.

Harry kissed Draco’s hand, which made Draco feel just a bit lighter. “I’ll go get us some lunch” Harry whispered, letting go of Draco’s hand and walking out the door.

It was only when the door closed that Draco finally whispered, “kiss me first.” But Harry had gone.

Not for long, of course, Harry returned in under ten minutes with two sandwiches and a plate of biscuits in hand. He set them down, and Draco started eating immediately. They ate in silence, both starving. It was only when Draco had finished his first biscuit that he again whispered, “kiss me?”

It probably sounded stupid, and it was out of nowhere, he knew. But he had been wanting to kiss Harry for _hours_. Since he was shoved by that Gryffindor brat.

Harry immediately obeyed, shifting forward and gently pressed his lips to Draco’s. It was soft, sweet. But not the solace Draco needed after the morning. Draco put his hand in Harry’s hair, that hair he so loved, and kept him close, pressing his lips to Harry’s again and again.

When they finally pulled apart, both with small smiles on their lips, Draco didn’t let him get far. Harry’s hands were framing Draco’s face, his green eyes looking gently in Draco’s. Draco closed his eyes, opting instead to meld with mouth into Harry’s. This morning felt like everyone had more of a right to Draco’s life than he had. A consistent feeling, really since the trials. He need _this_. Harry. Harry here, smashing his mouth into Draco’s own. Pressing his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco needed this thing, this one thing that _no one_ knew about. That was just his.

They continued like this for a while. However, when Draco tried to place his hands under Harry’s shirt, Harry pulled back. Draco sighed, the loss hurting him more than he cared to admit. Harry didn’t go far, keeping his hands on Draco’s.

“You didn’t trip.” Harry whispered. “Why don’t you want to tell me?”

“Because you have a temper.”

“So?”

“So you’ll want to...confront the alleged, hypothetical people and I...it can’t happen.”

“Why not?” Harry demanded, growing frustrated.

“I met some...fans of yours today.” Draco began, playing with Harry’s hand instead of continuing.

“Oh?”

“Big fans.”

“Did they do this?” Demanded Harry, eyes looking deeply into Draco’s. After a moment, Draco nodded his head slightly and he _felt_ Harry’s insides twist. Draco squeezed Harry’s hands, silently begging for him to stay here. Not stomp around the castle looking to beat up an unknown attacker.

“Who are they?” Harry pressed, squeezing Draco’s hands hard.

“I didn’t get their names.” Draco shrugged.

“You’re lying” Harry tisked.

“Well, why do you care? March into Gryffindor common room and beat them up? I told you, I’m not welcome here. Whatever.” Draco assured, trying his best to appear casual. Part of him would want nothing more than for Harry to stand up for him. Let the whole school see that Harry chose _him_.

“They’re in my house?’ Harry asked, sounding disgusted.

“I said that?”

“Yes.”

“Well...yes. They are.”

“What year?”

“Younger. Fifth or something. I don’t remember.”

“Names. Draco, please, give me their names.”

“Potter, you are the only person in the whole damn castle that finds me tolerable, much less wants to kiss me, I won’t have you expelled for something idiotic as whatever it is you’re planning right now.”

“Who says I’m planning anything?”

“Your face, hot head. Please, just...it won’t help. They already think I’m mind bending you or something. Doesn’t matter what you do, they’ll just twist it so I’m at fault. Let it go.”

“Mind bending me?” Harry repeated, his voice sounding tighter by the second.

“They think I’m going to try and poison you in your sleep or something.” Draco explained, trying to dismiss it. Trying to make it sound like a joke because he so desperately wished it was. It would be so much easier to laugh than to face the reality that on his first day back, just as he feared, no one would accept him.

“It’s not the physical pain that really bothers that, “ Draco whispered, unaware of when he started talking. “I’m used to that.” He added, ghosting his fingers absentmindedly over the scars on his chest as he normally did. “I was just so...afraid. I was terrified to come back here because I know my actions had made this a hell for myself. And I was right. Didn’t even take a full day.” He sighed sadly, rising his ankle before plopping it back down.

Harry, the boy who countered the Dark Lord with Expelliarmus, looked about ready to kill someone. He was pacing now, trying to expel the rage that boiled through him but to no avail. He’s always been a protective person but especially now, when Harry’s finally, _finally_ gotten Draco into his arms it seemed extremely unfair that Harry would need to fight to keep him there.

Draco watched him pace, feeling the rage radiate off of him. He wouldn’t lie, it was felt good to have someone one his side, not just someone his _boyfriend_ who was the bloody Chosen One. It was also just a bit hot, having Harry be so protective of him. A novel feeling. “This is why we can never be public.” Draco whispered, watching for Harry’s reaction.

Harry froze, turning to Draco with such raw hurt in his eyes that Draco couldn’t help but feel guilty. He hadn’t meant it to hurt Harry, it was just true. Harry sat down next to Draco and took his hand.

“This is exactly why we _have_ to be public, Draco.” Harry countered, leaning in close to Draco’s face, putting his other hand gently on Draco’s face.

It made Draco feel like a goddamn doll. He sat up, using his hands to pull Harry down so he was leaning over him before Draco kissed him, _hard_.

Harry kissed back just as hard, moving his hands to bracket either side of Draco, to support his weight. He nipped at the bottom of Draco’s lip, smiling when Draco let out a small moan that Harry happily swallowed up. Draco tugged more, costing Harry his balance so he landed fully ontop of Draco.

“Was this your plan all along?”

“Yes, I paid a deranged idiot to physically abuse me so my boyfriend would kiss me” Draco retorted dryly. “What are you smiling at?” Harry was _grinning_. It was a little disconcerting, if not very endearing.

“You called me your boyfriend. You’ve never done that” Harry explained, eyes trailing from Draco’s eyes down to his lips and back up again, just in time to see Draco roll his eyes.

“Yeah, well we’ve only been dating less than twelve hours.”

“And you _just_ called me your boyfriend” Harry exclaimed, mock offense evident in his voice. But he leaned down, crashing their lips together fervently anyway. Draco moaned, slotting his leg in-between Harry’s and rubbing at his crotch. Harry immediately ground down, lowering his hips so they collided more nicely with Draco’s. Their hips rocked together, not too urgent, more languid. Celebrating their small repose from the day. Even if it was only a little after noon.

“Your ankle” Harry gasped, breaking away from their kiss before he got too carried away. It took a considerable amount of will power. “We can’t...it’ll hurt.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but pursed his lips too much Harry knew meant Draco agreed, no matter how much it pained him. “Nurse said it’ll be healed by tonight. Plus...remember earlier I said the only thing I’d be riding today is my broom?” He paused to enjoy the beautifully lust filled expression that filled Potter’s face. His pupils expanded, jaw seeming to go slack. “I lied” Draco whispered, nipping at Harry’s earlobe for full effect.

Harry groaned, burying his head in the crook of Draco’s neck. Draco put a hand on Harry’s head, the other ran teasingly down his back. “Or at least I hope I did.” Draco added, but felt reassured when Harry started pressing wet kisses against his skin. Draco smiled at the ceiling, breathing in the feeling of having Harry so close.

“What do you have for the rest of the day?” Harry mumbled into Draco’s skin which buzzed with each word.

“Well, we have to leave the room eventually. You have friends, we have Quidditch final placements, we have the 8th year dinner-“ Draco began listing but stopped when Harry bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“So much” Harry mumbled, sucking on Draco’s skin. It took most of Draco’s will power to bat him off.

“No marks” Draco sighed.

“Not yet” Harry countered, biting down on Draco’s collar bone for good measure. When there was a knock on the door for the _second_ time that day both considered just making the door invisible. But Draco was the one that realized that they hadn’t locked it this time.

“Off” he whispered urgently to Potter, kissing the top of his head but definitely pushing him off.

“Harry?” A voice called, it was Granger. Hell, she’ll know immediately. They’re totally fucked. “Ron says you disappeared after Quidditch, are you alright?”

Harry had just stood up, Draco just barely managing to cover up his collar bone, when the door opened. Granger stepped in, looking like she temporarily forgot who Harry’s roommate was, but recovered quickly.

“What happened?” She asked Draco, sounding more sincerely concerned than Draco excepted.

“Fell-“ Draco began but was cut off by Harry’s, “some Gryffindor twats.”

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. “Honestly. Slytherin’s may be more cunning, but when it comes down to it, no one’s more thick headed than a Gryffindor.”

“You said it, not me” Draco retorted before he could stop himself. But to his great relief, Granger actually laughed. Not a full laugh but better than he expected.

“I suppose this is the reason you disappeared?” Granger asked Harry, eyes looking directly into his. Harry nodded, looing so casual, damn him. How was he so composed? Granger was easily the most powerful witch Draco knew. Potter included. He should be bloody _terrified_ of her. Draco was. If anyone’s finding out about them, it’s her.

“Well, 8th year Gryffindor’s are going to meet before our 8th year feast. You’re not skipping out on this one” Granger informed Harry.

“What time is it?” Questioned Harry. It was _just_ morning, wasn’t it?

“It’s half-past five, Harry. Quidditch ended two hours ago.”

This was news to both Harry and Draco. Time flew when you’re having your ankle repaired and almost having sex with your secret boyfriend apparently.

“Gryffindor common room. Fifteen minutes. Or I’ll send Neville” Hermione prompted, waiting until Harry nodded before waving goodbye to Draco and exiting the room.

As soon as the door shut, Draco let out a breath. It felt like he aged at least five years. Harry even seem more relieved now, collapsing over Draco, nuzzling back to where he used to be. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling Harry’s face up so Draco could press his lips to his.

“One day and I’m already tired of this sneaking around” Draco confessed quietly into Harry’s lips.

“You’re the one that wants this” Harry reminded him, really trying to restrain himself from just wrecking Draco right there. Or maybe on the door...

“And I was already proven right” Draco sighed, raising his ankle up. It did feel a lot better though, which was good. “I take it back. Broomsticks are the only thing being ridden today” Draco sighed, feeling immense rage towards a _feast_ but he couldn’t help it.

Harry moaned dramatically, biting lightly at Draco’s shoulder. “Will you sit near me during the feast?”

“Maybe. I’m very popular, Potter” teased Draco, playing with Potter’s hair. Draco took one last breath, trying to create a capsule of memory of Potter’s scent before gently pushing him off. “I don’t want Longbottom to be the one who discovers us.”

“Let him. Give him something to discover” Harry teased back, pushing back against Draco to kissing him hungrily. Draco responded just as fiercely before pulling back again.

“You’re sure you won’t tell me their names?” Harry whispered.

“Let it go.”

Harry sighed, kissing Draco one last time before standing up. A few more hours and he’s be back in this room with his boyfriend. It’ll be fine.

\--

Well, if nothing else the next few hours certainly won’t be the worst thing Harry’s lived through in the castle in the very least. On his walk to Gryffindor common room, Harry couldn’t stop scanning those who walked past him, anger making his skin crawl, as though Draco’s assailants would just come up and announce themselves to him. But then again, maybe they would. Stranger things had happened. Either way, nothing deterred him from glaring suspiciously as every Gryffindor who walked past him.

When he arrived, Ron was waiting for him by the Fat Lady. Harry waved, willing his temper to cool down. Ron wouldn’t do that to Draco. If he was gonna hurt Draco, Ron would have shoved him off Harry’s broom in the Room of Requirement.

“Hey mate” Ron greeted him, the tone of voice warning Harry that there was definitely something Ron wanted to talk to him about.

“Hey. Nice job at quidditch today” Harry responded, leaning against the wall. “What’s up?”

“Ginny’s in there. Well, cause you know she’s in Gryffindor but also because- anyway, are you gonna be okay?”

Harry felt some relief and gratitude for his best friend wash over him. This was much better than the yelling at he was expecting. He nodded, “yeah we talked this morning. I don’t know what she told you but...I know things are awkward right now but...I don’t think there’s _too_ much animosity between us.”

“Cool.” Was Ron’s response before reciting the password, and pushing the door open.

Draco decided it was best to stay in his room until the feast. The only people he could talk to were Pansy and Blaise and they were off somewhere together. Plus Pansy would know in a _second_ about him and Harry and it was bad enough Granger probably already knows. Pansy, Hogwarts’ next Rita Skeeter would be the end of him.

At least his ankle was feeling better. Well, if he was to make a public appear in front of the entire school, he better look damn good for it. He got up, fancying a shower before he would begin to get ready. Make Potter sorry he was swept away.

In the Gryffindor common room, things weren’t awkward thank Merlin, everyone had known each other too long for that. It was a lot of reminiscing, of teasing. Ginny sat opposite from Harry, never glaring but not making a point to converse with him. It was pleasant, and nice to be surrounded by his friends again but truthfully, Harry just longed to be back in his room with Draco.

Casually, Harry scanned his eyes around the room, still on the look for the person who would dare do this to Draco.

Draco looked _hot_ , he decided as he stood in the mirror to adjust the final details. He wore form fitting, sleek black trousers that were tailored to a tee. They did wonderful things to his ass, truly. For a shirt, Draco wore a black button down shirt, but it was slightly sheer and more form fitting than his usual shirt choice. The slight sheerness made it reflect the light just so. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbow for Draco had always found the three-quarter rolled up sleeve irresistible on men. And probably women too if Draco was straight in anyway. He picked a velvety black vest that fit perfectly with the shirt. The shirt’s top two buttons were undone so his pale chest shone through a bit, highlighting the sleek black ribbon choker that accented his neck. He ran his ringed fingers over the fabric in satisfaction.

Draco’s hair, instead of sleeked down, had more volume. He had allowed some the front few strands to curl, while the rest were pushed back. Yes, Draco thought as he admired himself in the mirror, Harry’s going to have a miserable time. And truthfully, Draco felt more like himself than he had in a while.

Harry had arrived in the Great Hall, along with the rest of Gryffindor, relatively early so didn’t immediately worry when he didn’t see Draco. The other houses piled in, taking their seats. The 8th year table was in the middle, the center point of the room.

Harry had just begin to worry that Draco wouldn’t show when his breath caught. Draco walked in looking _sinfully_ sexy for a school banquet. He had this kind of elegant pirate look going on. He still looked _expensive_ , but not the usual way a suit made him look. He looked expensive because of the detail. Captivating everyone’s eyes with a tauntingly sheer fabric. Not see through so as to still be school appropriate, but definitely transparent enough to activate Harry’s imagination. And Merlin that _choker_. The silky black contrasted perfectly with Draco’s pale skin and Harry was overcome with the urge to- _no_. Harry scolded himself, they were literally in front of the entire school. In front of his ex. In front of...Draco’s assailants. Harry bit his tongue, a fresh wave of anger washed over him but it was soon contrasted with warm affection for his boyfriend, watching him strut through the Great Hall like most of the people there didn’t despise him.

Draco finally caught his eye, giving Potter a cheeky smirk. Draco ran his ring fingers through his hair, adjusting the curls that hung at the front. Harry could only stare back, physically sitting on his hands the urge to touch too strong.

Harry had accounted for hatred, for rolled eyes which there were a lot of, but what Harry hadn’t considered was the looks. Not of hatred, but of _want_. Harry noticed a decent amount of guys, and girls but Harry wasn’t worried about them, looking at Draco in a similar way to Harry. Except they weren’t sitting on their hands. In fact, as Draco approached the 8th year table, going for the open spot across from Harry, a 7th year (maybe his name was Tom? Harold? Harry really had no idea) who wasn’t _bad_ looking approached Draco.

Immediately, Harry’s hand curled into a fist, ready to step in if this fucker tried anything. But instead of hurting, Tom (?) just looking Draco up and down and smiled.

“Hey.”

Draco’s eyes flicked to Harry, smirking slightly before he looked back at the guy. “Can I help you?”

“What are you doing after?” Tom questioned casually. But Harry felt his skin crawl. He knew Draco had been with other men before him, and it didn’t bother Harry that would be possessive and ridiculous but now that Draco was _his_ , he couldn’t help but feel....protective.

“I’ve got plans, sorry.” Draco dismissed, sitting down. He met Harry’s eyes, clearly delighted at how wound up Harry was at the whole ordeal. Really, the dinner had just started. Maybe Draco was wrong, this might be fun after all. Harry couldn’t help bit give a smug smirk at Tom (?) before he turned away.

“Draco”, Harry greeted, his eyes tracing over Draco’s arms, up his chest, and resting on the black ribbon choker.

“Potter” Draco smirked, raising his cup and taking a long sip.

“You’re feeling better then?”

“Much more myself” Draco teased back, but it was so genuine that Harry couldn’t help but smile. He did look much more himself.

Of course, that’s when Ron decided to join the table. He gave a curt nod to Malfoy who gave a coy smile back. It really did loads to ease Draco’s conscious that no matter what any of them thought about him, at end of the day none of them were being fucked by the Chosen One. Which sounded crude but body image had always been a _thing_ for Draco. Even before his scars, which amplified it in a different way. He would limit his meals, keep journals of his weight. His body was his temple, one he had spent years constructing. To know someone, and especially someone that was publicly qualified as _good_ could be continuously drawn to him, Draco, it really did make him feel like maybe he’s not so monstrous.

Because Draco’s done casual sex. He’s done empty classroom, spell prep, sex and it serves its purpose. But it’s always been dark. Quick. Wordless. Not about who but the act.

But Potter, _Harry_ , would say his name. Would keep the lights on. Would come back.

At least he hoped so.

_Merlin_ , Draco shook his head, stopping his mushy thoughts. And in front of Weasel too. Weasel who was very set on telling Harry about his amazing pass at try outs today. “It was halfway decent” Draco added in, savoring the look of shock on both Weasel’s and Potter’s faces.

“Uhh thanks mate.” Ron accepted, looking shocked that Draco had said something kind to him. Harry met Draco’s eyes and gave a small smile, a small ‘thank you.’

Harry then opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by the feeling of cold liquid on Draco’s back. Draco whirled around and saw Barren, looking down at his spilt cup of pumpkin juice with a obviously put on act of remorse.

“Oops. My bad Malfoy. It was perfectly good pumpkin juice too. Shame.” Barren sneered, he looked to Harry for approval. Harry had stood up, slowly walking around the edge of the table to face Barren. Draco recognized that look. It was the same expression Harry wore when he looked at his Father in the Mansion. The same look he wore when Draco had flung the Crutiatus curse at him in the bathroom. The same he look Harry wore that first train ride to Hogwarts when Draco had made fun of Weasel.

Harry was face to face with Barren, who still looked like he was waiting for Harry to praise him. Draco glanced around and saw basically the entire Great Hall stare at them. Part of Draco just wanted Harry to play along with it. It would make it easier. But Draco knew that look.

“Who’re you?” Harry spat, his voice thin. Weasel had stood up behind Harry, looking like he was ready to grab him less he acting stupidly. Which was entirely likely.

“Barren. I’m a fifth year Gryffindor. You probably don’t remember me but-“

“Do you play Quidditch, Barren?” Harry asked, tightly. _Oh no_ , Draco thought, _he’s figured it out_.

“I’m the keeper.” Barren responded proudly, “or, I’m hoping to be.”

“Why did you spill your drink?” Harry asked, making it sound so casual but Ron took a step forward, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Draco looked around, virtually _everyone_ was looking at them.

Barren shrugged, sneering. “Lucky accident.”

“ _Lucky_ -“ Harry started but Draco stood up, between Harry and Barren.   
“Get a better grip.” Draco asked Barren, taking the goblet and throwing the rest of the pumpkin juice in Barren’s face. He turned sharply, and strutted out the door, smirking. Ultimately, that may have not been the best move but he’s only human after all.

Draco heard silence, but also some cheers. Well, that was a nice touch. When he turned the corner, out of the view from the Great Hall, he saw that Harry had followed up. Draco bit his lip, holding back a laugh. Harry was grinning like an idiot, though he was still tense as though he wanted to go back and break Barren’s ankles himself. Harry hurried towards him, walking right up to Draco and pulled him into a kiss.

Draco gave in at first, the adrenaline rush pushing him into Harry’s arms. After a moment he pushed Harry off, looking around but thankfully no one saw. “Bedroom” Draco whispered, turning and walking away. Harry followed swiftly after, all sorts of conflicting emotions swimming in him.

The jealousy pushed Harry up the stairs, the need to protect kept him close behind Draco. The just pure lust he felt at seeing Draco in that outfit kept his eyes wandering. The rage was still there, making his steps heavy. Still with half a mind to go back and teach Barren a lesson. Draco was probably aware of that, because he made sure to make his way to the 8th grade common room quickly, giving Potter no time to turn back.

Draco didn’t even know what to think. Thinking seemed too far fetch at the moment, only truly aware of his physical senses. The sticky wetness of his shirt, the adrenaline that pumped through his body, and the _need_ to have his hand on Harry, at the bare minimum.

Draco hurried up the stairs to their room, opening the door with a flick of his wand. He quickly murmured the strongest silencing and locking spells he knew, flinging them at the door right before Draco felt Potter press into his space.

Potter had entered the room, slamming the door shut and quickly pressing Draco up against it, slotting his leg between Draco’s, causing both of them to moan at the contact. Draco wrapped his arms instinctively around Potter’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Harry leaned in, pressing hot kisses against Draco’s pale neck. He licked the spot where he could feel Draco’s pulse, nipping at it again and again while his hands untucked Draco’s shirt from his pants. His teeth grazed over the black ribbon that adorned Draco’s neck and Potter groaned, tugging at it with his teeth.

Draco let him, putting his hands into Harry’s hair. Their favorite spot. Tugging at his hair whenever Potter made his breath hitch.

Shirt untucked, Potter reached between them to start unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. “You look bloody incredible. You know it’s a school feast, right?” Harry teased, whispering roughly into Draco’s ear.

Draco smirked, tugging Potter’s head up so he could look into those green eyes. “I had planned to tease you all dinner long. Guess Barren had other plans.” And oops, maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned Barren.

Harry growled, genuinely growled Draco would not admit how hot he found it, and surged forward, kissing Draco intensely. Draco gasped, overcome by how intensely Potter was kissing him, like he needed to catch up. Between lips and teeth, Draco mumbled something and his own vest and shirt were spelled away. They needed to be cleaned now anyway and there was no way Potter was going to make it through all those buttons.

Harry groaned, immediately going to kiss Draco’s chest. Potter looked up at Draco, a stern, yet pleading look in his eye. Draco sighed, and his glamors faded away. Potter smiled into Draco’s chest, kissing back up until he met Draco’s mouth.

“How’s your ankle?” Potter whispered, as though he wasn’t fucking Draco with his tongue.

“Fine” Draco whispered back, desperate to get Potter’s mouth on his and for him to _stop talking_. Draco then felt himself being lifted upward by strong hands underneath his thighs. Instinctively, Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Both groaned as their crotches ground against the other, desperate for friction.

“I want to fuck you against this door” Harry mumbled into Draco’s lips. Draco felt himself swell at the image. Potter undeniably had a thing for picking Draco up but he’d be damned if Draco didn’t have a thing for Potter’s strength.

“Do” was all Draco could manage back because despite being objectively more level headed than Potter, he was only human after all. Draco felt Potter’s clothes, and his own pants be spelled away so they stood naked, pressed against each other.

“Draco” Harry moaned, the feeling of hot skin almost overwhelming. Draco couldn’t even find it in himself to form one coherent word. Draco felt himself being carried till he was dropped, if not thrown, onto the bed.

“I believe you promised something else for tonight” Potter pointed out, crawling back between Draco’s legs and kissing him hard. Draco responded enthusiastically, rolling his hips up to meet Potter’s. Harry had always been a passionate person, and especially in the last twenty-four hours, Draco thought he had truly discovered how passionate Potter could be. But this, clearly jealous, possessive, wound up Potter? Breath taking. Draco could only react to whatever Potter had planned and he had no complaints.

“I’d really like to fuck you. If you’re okay with that” Harry murmured, hands gently framing Draco’s face. The request was kind of awkward, endearing. A little more par for the course.

Draco nodded, pressing his face into Harry’s hands. “Someone’s a little jealous” Draco teased, wanting to see what would happen.

Potter shook his head, beginning to kiss down Draco’s chest. “I’ve been thinking about it all day...and admittedly a little jealous. Plus,” Harry reasoned, face teasingly close to Draco’s crotch. So close that Draco could feel Potter’s breath skim his cock. “Plus, I hate seeing people degrade you” he whispered, suddenly a lot more serious. “They’re all idiots.”

“Okay, hot head.” Draco teased, eyes watching Harry carefully.

“I know I’m being...a lot right now and I do, I _really_ want to fuck you, Draco. But I understand if you don’t want to, you don’t have to-“

Draco rolled his eyes, pushing Harry’s head down so he was level with Draco’s obvious erection. “Thank you for asking but Potter, I swear if you don’t fuck me soon I’ll do it myself.” He had almost said he’d reconsider Tommy’s offer but that seemed a bit too far.

Potter laughed, licking up Draco’s length which caused the blonde to shiver. “We’ve talked about this, love. When I’m about to be inside you-“ he sucked on the tip a little, “call me Harry.” Sure, they had talked about that, but they definitely hadn’t talked about how Harry just called him love. Draco’s heart, and cock admittedly, swelled at that. He wasn’t even sure if Harry noticed it.

“Harry” Draco whispered, spreading his legs wider to accommodate him. “ _Harry”_ he whispered again, starting to feel needy.

“Yes?”

“I want to feel you” Draco whispered, feeling slightly self conscious but more than anything painfully turned on and sinfully empty.

Harry nodded, eyes scanning Draco’s eyes for any signs of hesitation as Harry reached between Draco’s legs, fingers circling his hole. Draco gasped, pulling Harry up to kiss him, hungrily. Between their lips, Harry muttered the lubrication spell and a moment later Draco felt the first finger push in. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped him, it had certainly been a little while. Harry stilled, pulling back slightly to watch Draco for signs of pain.

Only when Draco gave him a nod did he start to slowly start to pump his finger, loving the way Draco’s legs were trembling around him. Harry kissed him, wanting to distract him from the pain. They kept going like that, only when Draco began to press his hips back into Harry’s finger did he add another.

“Merlin Harry” Draco moaned, grateful he had the thought to put the silencing charms up. The sight of Harry’s fingers disappearing between his legs was almost too much. The fingers were a lot, but not nearly enough at the same time. He reached down, wrapping his long fingers around Harry’s length, stroking it. Harry moaned, stopping their kiss as he fought to regain to control over his breathing. Draco kept stroking lightly, relishing the feeling of Harry’s fingers fucking into him.

“Another. Another please Harry” Draco pleaded after a while, spreading his legs further to emphasize. “If don’t feel you in me soon, I’m going to combust” Draco announced dramatically, moaning deeply when Harry pressed a third one finger in.

Harry watched Draco’s face intently, trying not to be too distracting by the hand Draco had on his cock incase he hurt him. After a while, and enjoying watching Malfoy growing increasingly desperate, Draco finally whispered, “I’m ready. Do it.”

“Say it.”

“Such a filthy mouth, Potter.”

“Say it” Harry pressed, curling his fingers and enjoyed how Draco squirmed underneath him.

“Fuck me, Harry. Now.” Draco moaned, hating how Harry could yo-yo from caring to kinky in two seconds. “I want you in me” he added, satisfied when he felt Harry’s cock twitch in his hand.

“Anything” Harry whispered, leaning down to capture Malfoy’s mouth with a kiss before rolling on his side.

“Get up here” Harry whispered, placing his hands on Draco’s waist and pulled him until Draco straddled him. He looked so good up there, Harry had to work not to come on the spot.

Draco smiled down at him, leaning to kiss Harry, threading his hands through his hair. “Ready?”

Harry nodded, squeezing Draco’s waist encouragingly. Draco sat up, reaching behind him to grab Harry’s cock. He muttered a protection charm before aligning himself over it. Draco took a deep breath, and slowly began to lower himself onto Harry.

The stretch was incredible. Draco bit his lip to stop himself from groaning in pain. Harry had prepared him, but there was still a size discrepancy between fingers and what was currently working its way between Draco’s legs. He let out a breath, stopping halfway.

Harry looked up at him in concern, squeezing Draco’s thighs. “You look incredible Draco, I can’t even tell you” Harry gasped, already the heat of Draco around him almost too much.

Slowly, admittedly somewhat painfully, Draco eventually eased his way down until he was fully seated. He took a breath, and just focused on how _full_ he felt. “You okay?” Draco heard Harry ask gently, and Draco nodded, “just...don’t move.”

Harry nodded, exercising most of his will power to keep his hips still. After a moment, Draco placed his hands on Harry’s chest, leaning forward slightly and slowly lifted himself up. There was still too much burning to feel the pleasure of the act yet, but as Draco slowly impaled himself again, he felt his stomach start to tighten again.

Again, Draco lifted himself up, slowly fucking himself on Harry. He moaned this time, arousal making his toes curl as the pain started to ebb away. After a few more times, Draco whispered, “you can move.”

Harry slowly lifted his hips, thighs trembling both with effort and arousal as he slowly fucked up into Draco. Merlin, he can’t believe this was happening. Draco felt himself leaking, warm arousal starting to overcome him.

Everything was more sensitive. With each thrust down, Draco felt himself grow needier. He ground himself down onto Harry, the sensation of being full, being fucked addictive. Draco was breathing heavily, moving in time with Harry and he felt each thrust up radiate up into his whole body.

“ _Harry0 oh merlin-“_ Draco moaned, eyes closed. Harry ground up into him hard, “again, again pleaseHarry _more_ ” Draco’s continuous moans filled the room.

“You look so perfect up there” Harry moaned, using the grip on Draco’s hips to pull him down to meet his thrusts.

“Please...fuck me” Draco whispered, whimpering with each thrust. Harry moaned, nodding before he kept his grip on Malfoy’s waist and spun them. Draco’s back slammed against the bed. In an instant, Harry had tucked Draco’s legs over his shoulders and pushed into him again. The new angle was electric. Harry felt himself pulse inside Draco’s heat, leaning down to kiss an incoherent Draco.

Draco’s vison had become narrow, focused only on the pounding between his legs. Of Harry pounding into him. Distantly, Draco was aware that he was mumbling, maybe screaming, Harry’s name. That Harry was pounding into him so hard, Draco could hear the bed frame slap against the wall. The pound of the bed frame mixed with the sinful sound of skin on skin, combined with the fast, hard thrusts Draco felt pound into him where too much.

Too much but not enough. “ _More more more”_ Draco moaned, aroused beyond cognition as he felt himself be surrounded by Harry. Harry thrust into him hard, again and again. “I’m gonna-“ Draco whimpered, but cut himself off as Harry buried himself deep in Draco, who came on Harry’s name. Draco felt himself clench around Harry, his stomach tight, and his vision blur. The hot pulse in him as Harry came only spurred Draco on more.

Eventually, after a few more thrusts and heavy breathing, both came down. Draco looked up and saw Harry, beautiful, handsome Harry smile down at him. He was sweaty and disgusting but Draco had never felt more attracted to him. Harry leaned down, kissing a dazed Draco sweetly as he pulled out.

Harry flopped down next to him, spelling both of them clean. Draco turned towards Harry, who immediately pulled him into a hug. Harry pressed a kiss into Draco’s hair, holding him close. Holding him as he had wanted to for so long.

Eventually, Draco looked up at Harry, looking more vulnerable than Harry had probably ever seen him. “All because of a minute of jealous.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “stuff it, Draco.”

“I actually just did” Draco teased, though it wasn’t harsh. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who it was...but you know now.” He whispered, knowing they were going to talk about it eventually.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco, “tomorrow, love, tomorrow.”

Draco closed his eyes, warm in Harry’s embrace. That was the second time Harry had called him ‘love’.


	6. Leaps and Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I'd always update (eventually)  
> \---   
> Just a lot happens in this chapter...so much.

This was the second morning that Draco had woken up naked, pressed into the broad, dark chest of Harry Potter. And honestly, he couldn’t complain. Draco blinked, sleep slowly scrubbed from his vision. As the sleep faded away, Draco realized that Harry’s green eyes were staring right into his.

“Morning Draco.”

“Bit formal.”

“Would you rather I called you Malfoy?”

“Don’t think so Potter.” Draco rolled his eyes, but then he felt Harry’s face be drawn to his and soon their lips were pressed together. Their kiss was gentle, affirming, and absolutely necessary. The kiss you give someone who lets them take you apart, and be taken apart in return.

When they pulled back, only slightly, Draco felt more complete, as though that had answered a question he didn’t even know to ask.

Truthfully, Harry couldn’t take Draco asking for the second morning in a row about whether this was a mistake. It had been painful to convince the blonde to give them a try already. And with some people already set against them, it seemed unfair that Harry should have to fight Draco too.

“I have a hard time opening up” Harry whispered, not even aware he was going to speak. Draco watched him with kind, but intense eyes. Harry’s gaze flickered to Draco’s lips then back up before continuing, “what I mean is, I’m quite shit with words, most of the time but movement- er, _sex_ or just like touch in general, or actions or- they’re a good...way for me to communicate how much...what I feel about you. For you. So- and I’m only saying this because, well yesterday you asked whether this was a mistake and I can’t take that. Again.”

Harry took a breath, brown creasing and Draco instantly felt a pang of guilt for causing it. Unsure of what to do, Draco rubbed little circle with his hands in Harry’s chest. He hoped it was comforting and not well...strange.

“You are usually shit with words” Draco whispered, smirking a bit at Harry’s huff of annoyance. “But you’re definitely....well you’re not shit at sex. And that’s not- I mean that’s a thing in its own right because holy hell but also...I know we’re not a mistake.”

“Good.” Harry murmured softly, kissing the hand Draco had laying near him. “You glamored your dark mark yesterday.”

Draco snatched his wrist away from Harry, automatically defensive of the scar riddled mark. The scars on the mark were immediately hidden under a glamor. “I should think it obvious why.”

“No, no I get the...scars, but why the mark?”

“You’re not serious.”

“Everyone knows you have it.”

“Well, I don’t exactly _want_ to remind people. I-I was part of a group that ruined people’s families, that destroyed Hogwarts. It took...everything. From everyone. I’m not trying to hide from it, because I have no right to, but I also don’t want to flash a constant reminder in people’s faces.” Draco looked down, rubbing at his dark mark.

“You don’t have to feel so guilty all the time, Draco.”

“Neither do you.” Draco leveled, eyes snapping up to meet Harry’s. The brunette looked down, a guilty flush creeping up his neck. “Because I know you do.”

Harry sighed, curling in on himself a little. Draco gently ran his hand over Harry’s chest, waiting patiently for him to speak. After a moment, Harry whispered, “when I walk around here...all I see are the people I couldn’t save.”

Draco nodded, feeling his heart ache at how choked up Harry had become. “But think of how many you did save.”

“But if I’m really the Chosen One or whatever, I should have....I should have saved them all.”

“A prophecy doesn’t make you super human, Harry. It was makes you super stubborn.”

“Yeah but-...did you know it might not have even been about me? It could have been Neville.”

“ _Longbottom?”_

“Yeah. Voldemort-“ Draco flinched slightly but Harry didn’t notice, “picked one. It was me.”

Draco sat up, leaning over Harry and gently framing Harry’s face with his hands. “You _are_ a hero, Harry. That’s a fact. But that doesn’t make you less of anything else. It doesn’t make you less human, less emotional, less of a prat, less deserving. I know you have your fan club but, Harry, _no one_ is holding you to the standard you’ve made up except for you.”

Draco carefully watched Harry’s face, worried he may have gone too far. He felt Harry’s tears roll into his hands as they fell down Harry’s face. Draco leaned down, gently kissing them away as he murmured, “If you can believe in me, if you can be so annoyingly insistent that I deserve a second chance. Me, someone who objectively endangered and cost far more lives that you...” Draco broke off, waiting for his throat to clear because this was not about him. This was about Harry. Harry who had his eyes squeezed shut, but tears still fell. “If you can stand up for me against stupid Barren, if you can stomach sleeping in this bed with _me_. Then I think you are being _massively_ hypocritical.” Draco pressed a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips, and whispered, “you could have kissed me since third year because despite being a massive prat, I was so enamored with you. With your goodness. Even if I found it intolerable. You deserve to forgive yourself, Harry.”

There was a delicate silence. Draco’s long, pale fingers gently wiped the falling tears from Harry’s face before the blonde was tugged down, enveloped into Harry’s arms. Draco let himself be held, tightly, gently stroking whatever skin he could reach as he held Harry quietly cry underneath him. He just let Harry hold him, wondering distantly, over the sound of his own aching heart, how it had only been two days. Maybe they were always inevitable.

Eventually, Harry lessened his hold on Draco who pressed a kiss into Harry’s shoulder before bringing his head up. Harry’s eyes were red and puffy, but his face looked younger. All that tension and guilt, for a little while at least, had been scrubbed away. Harry ran his thumb over Draco’s cheek bone, smiling up at him. It caused Draco’s heart to dissolve, he was in so fucking deep.

“Since third year, huh?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Merlin knows why. You looked like you had a dog on your head the entire year.”

Harry scoffed jokingly, bringing his hands to rest at Draco’s waist.

“What about you?” Draco asked, slightly scared at hearing the answer. “When could I have kissed you?”  
“Fifth.” Harry responded, his voice a little gravely from crying. “We’ve come a long way from meeting in that shop year one.”

“I was trying to be your friend.” Draco pointed out, feeling oddly defensive. He immediately felt Harry’s hands run up and down his waist.

“I know, love” Harry insisted, quietly. “Well, I know that now. I was a bit...dense.”

“I was a bit of a prat. I just didn’t know how to...you know.” Draco mumbled, wondering how many times Harry could call him ‘love’ before they were forced to talk about it. At least three times apparently.

Harry nodded, and Draco felt his hands drift down, floating over his soft skin to gently rub at the top back of Draco’s thighs. Draco immediate blushed, giving Harry and incredulous look.

“How are you?...there?” Harry asked gently, his large, warm hands gently holding onto where Draco’s thighs met his ass. Harry let one of his hands slide forward, slipping inbetween in front of Draco’s thighs. Not in a sexual way, per way, but more cautionary.

“I’m...it’s fine.” Draco stuttered, decidedly not used to anyone handling him with such care and affection.

“Draco.” Harry pressed, fingers gently trailing along Draco’s soft thighs.

“I...I’m a little sore.” Draco admitted, feeling his cheeks flame. “But nothing horrible.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry whispered, rolling onto his side so he was facing a blushing Draco. He couldn’t help but smile, taking his hands and running them up Draco’s back.

Draco felt like he had shut down and was in the beginning of a reboot. Affection. Cannot compute. Eventually he stuttered out a, “when are your classes?”

“First one’s at eleven..? Draco, eighth years have the same classes. Pretty much.”

“Right, right uh...I’m gonna have a shower.” Draco muttered, feeling so guilty and so annoyed at himself. Draco just felt too naked, literally and metaphorically.

Before Harry could stutter out a response, Draco had hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. Realizing he hadn’t even grabbed clothes to change into, Draco stepped into the shower and cranked the hot water.

 _Stupid_. He chided himself, _so stupid. Potter literally just sobbed in front of you, and you can’t take him asking if you’re okay? Idiot._ Draco chided himself, standing under the hot water. His thoughts of self-sabotaging thoughts continued to fall like the water from the tap until Draco was broken out of his trance by a insistent knock.

“Draco?” Harry’s muffled came from the other side of the door. “Are you okay? Whatever I did...I won’t press you or anything just tell me if you’re hurt, please.” Harry’s voice sounded panicked, pleading.

Draco tore his gaze away from where he was tracing along the scars on his torso with malice, and to the door. “You can come in.” Draco called, though it might not have come out all that loudly. Either way, within a second Harry had pulled the door open. His eyes wide and concerned. After a moment, Harry shut the door behind him. Through the frosted glass door, Draco could see Harry step cautiously closer to the shower.

“I’m not hurt, I told you just a little sore I just....” Draco sighed, “I’m not used to....kindness.” He winced at his words. Even to him, that sounded a tad dramatic even if it was true.

Harry tried really hard not to show his heart ache on his face. “Can I step in with you? I won’t touch you, at all, I just want to...Draco, if I deserve to forgive myself then you deserve to...feel deserving.”

“That’s a lot of deserves.” Draco muttered, still spaced out. His concentration had slipped and his glamors had faded. Now the scars along his arm, chest, and face were all too prevalent. But this was so easy, so familiar. It was nearly every day of sixth year, even fifth year. Which were only mildly better than fourth and third year. Well, actually probably a lot better.

When Draco finally broke out of his thoughts, he saw Harry leaning unsure against the shower door. “Oh uh yeah. If you want.” Draco murmured and Harry hated how unsure he sounded.

Soon, Harry stepped into the decently sized shower and Draco made way for him. Harry wanted so badly to reach out and take Draco’s hands and stop him from tracing the scars. The scars that were Harry’s fault. But he didn’t want to push Draco. So instead, Harry aimed for casual and said, “I can’t believe McGonagall actually allowed the 8th years to have their own bathrooms.” Which was true, but he kept a watchful eye on Draco who smiled half heartedly. Okay, casual was not the way to go.

Harry took a step forward, holding out a hand. “Can I hold you?” He asked gently, still feeling unsure whether he had hurt him in some way or gone too far. After a moment, Draco nodded, taking a small step forward so Harry could wrap his arms around Draco.

The warm water gently pattered over them as they stood there, Harry gently holding onto Draco, who seemed to give himself over completely. “It’s hard for me to accept affection.” Mumbled Draco into Harry’s chest after a while. “My parents never hugged me. Mother sometimes did when I was younger but...appearances and all that. And anyone I’ve ever...fucked.” Draco spat out, “didn’t care who I was, actually I think they didn’t want it to be me. Or like I was a bet or a dare or a challenge. No one’s ever, _ever_ cared if I was hurt or...I’m not used to kindness.” Draco summarized, feeling Harry’s hands ground him.

Harry kissed the top of Draco’s wet hair, and they both took a breath. The gentle pattering of the water and their breath filled the room. “Two breakdowns in one hour. What an eventful day.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh, though it sounded a bit wet. A bit like a sob. “I just...I get so anxious. That I’m doing everything right, that I’m pleasing everyone. I know I don’t come off as a people pleaser, but that’s because most of my life I was trying to please my father and I was so afraid I-...I was in so much pain that I lost empathy for others and gods-“ Draco cut his rambling, burying his face in his hands. “I’m so sick of feeling like this.” He held his left arm up, the Mark and the deep scar present.

Immediately, Harry tensed and fought very hard to keep his voice level. “Draco, are you feeling...do you..-“

“No. I don’t...I did...feel like that...after the war. Well, after the trial.”

“The trial was two months ago.” Harry whispered, gently taking Draco’s left hand on his.

“Exactly. I should be fine by now. Not having a second break down in _two bloody days.”_ Draco hissed. Harry just pulled Draco back to him, one strong hand securely around Draco’s back and the other cradled protectively around his head.

“Two months is nothing. Not to mention the war, and- there’s a lot to process. Don’t...you can’t beat yourself up for not healing fast enough.”

“You sound like a therapist.” Draco scoffed, but there wasn’t any heat behind it.

“Thank you”

“Git”

“Twat” Harry countered smugly, as Draco pulled back. He stayed in Harry’s arms but wasn’t pressed against him anymore. “I’m sorry I triggered this, I was just trying to make sure you’re okay.”

“It’s fine. What’s first day of classes without a minor breakdown?” Draco let out a wry laugh. Before taking a step back, and reaching for the shampoo. Even the bottle alone looked entirely too expensive. When he saw Harry’s raised eyebrow, Draco merely smirked. “If you’re going to keep insisting on pulling my hair, I have to ensure it’s healthy...won’t I?”

Harry blushed and but didn’t look away, “let me help you.”

And that’s how the morning was. Harry was absolutely terrible at washing hair, unsurprisingly, but Draco didn’t complain. Or well, he did. But he did it productively. Harry absolutely did not get a hard on when Draco washed his hair. That would be ridiculous. Too bad Draco was so proud of himself.

In the end, they only spent about half an hour in the shower refraining, mostly, from touching the other. Once they were dressed in their uniforms, Malfoy’s hair in the same ‘lose’ style he wore last night and Potter with his usual ‘bed head’, they were ready for the day. Or, more specifically, potions class.

Potions class, to put it lightly, was never Harry’s specialty. Even if Snape didn’t have an immense bias against him, Harry didn’t think he’d ever be decent at it. It was just too precise. Too tedious. He had gotten so used to dreading the dreary dungeon class that he didn’t even consider it could be anything less than miserable.

What Harry didn’t account for was Draco. Well, he _always_ accounted for Draco. But not like this. Draco in his element and how unfairly sexy it was. The replacement potions master pretty much let the eight years loose, told to brew an anti-inflammatory potion as a ‘warm up’ for the course. Harry had managed to sit next to Draco, which did get them a lot of stares, but it was worth it.

It was worth it because of how _focused_ Draco was. While Harry floundered, looking through his lacking notes for what on Earth an anti-flammatory potion was, Draco rolled up his sleeves, lit a flame under their caldron and gave Harry was very precise, if not very limited set of instructions probably for the better.

“You really like this stuff” Harry whispered, stupidly, in awe.

“Yes, Potter, I really do enjoy potions. What? Did you think I got good marks cause Snape favored me?”

“Sort of” Harry admitted. He was sort of distracted, if not by Draco at least by the fact that he had literally been inside Draco less than 12 hours ago and here they were, having a full conversation and no one knew. It was a simple thought but baffling all the same. Baffling, but gave Harry a sense of pride. Because if nothing else he was a possessive bastard.

“Well pay attention, Potter. As I prove you wrong again.”

“Again?”

“I’ve lost count.”

The rest of potions proceeded without any explosions, emotional or actual ones which counted as a win in Harry’s book. Though he couldn’t help but notice how much Draco dulled himself in class. Almost like he had the power to turn himself two dimensional. Harry supposed it was a defense mechanism, both to protect himself but also spare those around him. Those Draco had inevitably hurt.

Their next class differed, Harry had advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts (even if he thought it was a bit silly he had to take it). Draco, banned from anything to do with the Dark Arts, had advanced Muggle Studies. Draco shuddered at the thought.

“See you at dinner?” Harry asked, right when they were about to go their separate ways.

“If you’re lucky.” Draco answered, but the right corner of his lips curved up so Harry assumed that meant yes. Not that the Great Hall was exactly romantic, but just being around Draco put Harry at ease. He knew Draco was safe there.

“Watch it rat.” Came a distinctly sneary voice, as if on cue. Barren.

Draco turned, ignoring Barren’s presence all together. Harry saw red begin to cloud his vision. If breaking Draco’s ankle was Barren’s introduction, he shuddered to think what would follow. Not that Harry would allow it of course.

Two of Barren’s cronies, who Draco recognized from yesterday but couldn’t remember their names (though he did distinctly remember one of them sounded a lot like ‘kill’), cut Draco off in his attempt to leave. They didn’t hold onto him, but made a considerably intimidating wall. Harry stepped in front of Draco right as Barren took a step forward.

Immediately, the students who had been making their way to class stopped, forming a circle as to what would probably be the most entertaining part of their day. Barren looked confused at Harry’s action, offering up a smile. “Just trying to keep the halls safe.”

“From?”

“You know, any criminal activity.” Then, as if on cue, the two followers grabbed Draco’s left arm and forced his sleeve up. Of course, there was nothing except skin to show but this only annoyed Barren further. “You cowa-“

Harry’s punch landed before Barren could even finish his sentence. Turns out, the guy was really bark no bite as he fell pretty hard, head smacking against the pavement. The students around them gasped, some turning to leave least they get in trouble others starting to chant ‘fight!’

Harry glowered down at Barren daring him to get up. “Have you gone mental? What are you? A Death Eater now-“

“Don’t presume to know anything about a war you didn’t fight in. Or a man you know nothing about.” Harry spat back which was surprisingly elegant given the rage that currently fueled his body.

Draco, for his part, shrugged off the two goonies who ran to help Barren. His first instinct was to run. All this unwanted attention, Harry _defending_ him. Part of him wanted Harry to just let him have it. _Give us a week_. They couldn’t last two days in secret, Harry was just too bloody righteous.

“Potter.” Draco snapped, hoping his voice came out clear and not as turbulent as he felt. _Don’t be a hero_. Is what he meant and only hoped the brunette would get the message. Potter may be he chosen one but that wouldn’t save him from getting expelled if he killed someone.

Harry met Draco’s eyes, understanding the concern laid there even if he didn’t agree. And he knew, deep down, it was concern above all, not fear. Harry turned back to Barren, who had stood up with a nasty bruise forming under his eye. “I don’t need magic to deal with someone like you. Stay away.”

And with that, Harry turned back to Draco and started walking towards him. For a brief, horrendous but incredible moment Draco thought he was going to kiss him right there but Harry just nodded forward, a motion to walk. Draco followed, pulling his sleeve down.

“Show’s over.” Draco spat to the crowd, whipping his robe dramatically. He had an image to uphold after all. As they walked Draco almost felt physically burnt by the rage steaming off of Harry. Checking no one was around, Draco gently grabbed Harry’s right hand wincing when he saw the brusing.

Harry almost flinched at the touch, so caught up in his head, but relaxed immediately, almost becoming shy when Draco saw the blood seeping from his knuckles. “Nothing Hermione can’t fix.”

“Scar head. How thick can you be? You need your hands.” Draco snapped by there was no heat in it, infact Harry could almost swear he heard fondness. Draco held Harry’s bruised hand delicately, waving the other hand over it and murmured something. Harry felt a pinch followed by what felt like rug burn but when Draco removed his hands, all the cuts had vanished. The bruising remaining but it looked a lot better.

“How did you- that’s incredible.” Harry gasped, running his fingers delicately over his knuckles.

Draco just shrugged, his hand absentmindedly rubbing his chest. “It was a nightly routine for a while. Can’t do much wandless magic but…” When he saw Harry’s face drop he felt like kicking himself. “But it’s useful. Now I can’t be late for class, literally it’s part of my terms of returning to Hogwarts.” Draco dismissed, turning to go.

Harry watched, trying to process everything Draco just said but was even more confused when, very quickly, Draco turned around and kissed him. _Kissed him! On the mouth! In public!_ Sure, there was no one around but still!

By the time Harry felt himself smile, Draco had gone.

_Bloody, righteous Potter_. Draco stewed as he sat in Muggle Studies. _Muggle Studies_. Almost worst than Azkaban itself. The Professor was insufferable, Draco hadn’t even managed to catch his name it was so dull. He sat in the back, alone, as no other student would care to sit near him. Even his fellow Slytherins, of which there were quite a few in this class, didn’t dare. Class unity yada yada.

As the professor droned on and _on_ about something called a ‘credit card’ and ‘credit scores’ Draco stewed, mulling over what exactly he was feeling and what on Earth he was going to do about it. He hadn’t _planned_ on kissing Potter earlier, he just couldn’t stop himself. Draco was the one who wanted to keep the relationship a secret sure but he didn’t know how bloody _ecstatic_ Potter would be if he showed any public sign of affection.

Perhaps Potter standing up for Draco did the same thing as Draco showing affection publicly to Harry. Hmm. Interesting. This was dangerous information. Information that, as Draco sat wasting away in class, he created a very brilliant, deviant but brilliant, plan with.

After class had _finally_ ended, Draco bolted directly to their room. What he had in mind required precision. Quickly, Draco entered their room, Harry absent thankfully and reached into Harry’s pillow case. Out of it he pulled what was possibly the most hideous cloak in existence. It was also possibly the stupidest hiding place _ever_ for _the_ invisibility cloak from the Deathly Hallows. Merlin what a tosser. How Harry had managed to keep it secret for _six years_ Draco will never know.

As he took it out, Draco hesitated. This was, without a doubt, the brashest act ever performed with such a legendary item. Plus it was Harry’s father’s….Was this too far?

Draco ran his fingers over the fine fabric, draping it around himself. Incredible. He was truly invisible. Harry could always say no. This was a massive risk but, one Draco prayed, one with massive reward.

Cloak of Invisibility carefully secured around Draco, he descended the stairs. Thankfully, he had gotten here rather promptly and at a time when students were normally in the quad or Great Hall or Library. Again, Draco realized how suspicious he looked. If he was caught, Draco would absolutely be on a one way ticket to join his father. _Bloody Potter_.

Draco managed to traverse the halls leading to the court yard with relative ease, only once knocking into a disgruntled first year. At last he saw Potter, just where he thought he would, talking to Graner and Weasel-bee. Draco had, without a doubt, learned what a bit of Potter’s habits last year and now it was finally paying off.

Tucked away in a corner of the court yard that was mostly surrounded by bushes, but still very much in the middle of the mulling students, Draco stood in wait under the cloak. _Finally_ , ginger and Granger started walking away from Draco, and Harry coming right his way.

Surprisingly stealthy, Draco managed to mauver his way out of the bushes and intersect Harry right as he walked under a tree. Lifting the hood slightly, Draco smirked. “Potter.”

Draco _wished_ that he had a camera to capture the about twenty emotions that flashed over Harry’s face in about five seconds. “I’ll explain. Just go walk over to the corner over there.” He ordered, hoping in a way that was enticing and not insane. Merlin, his pulse was _racing_.

After a moment, Harry decided to bite down on his question(s) and did as told, walking over to one of the stone inlets in the courtyard. Not private by any means but definitely not in the center either. Draco followed him, checked to make sure no one was looking directly at Harry, then quickly enveloped Harry in the cloak too.

Under the cloak, Harry’s face was quite close to Draco’s. Harry’s warm breath ghosting over his own lips and green eyes bore intensely, but with a hint of curiosity, into pale blue ones.

“Well?” Harry whispered, his voice deeper in an effort to keep quiet.

Well, it was now or never. Draco delicately placed a finger on Harry’s lips, determined to keep his eyes locked with Harry, as he ran his other hand down Harry’s chest and palmed him brashly through his trousers.

“If you want.” Draco whispered, watching carefully for any reaction from Harry. When there wasn’t an immediate response, Draco almost began to panic. What was he _thinking?_ Stealing Harry’s Invisibility Cloak for voyeurism? They hadn’t even held hands in public. The only inclination that this might be something Harry would be interested in was when Weasel was knocking on their door and Harry pulled Draco on top, or how Harry reacted when Draco kissed him earlier, or actually come to think of it how Harry was absolutely down to fuck Draco in the Astronomy Tower-

“Yes” came a husky reply, so drenched in desire that Draco almost didn’t recognize the voice as Harry’s. Well okay then.

Draco smirked, satisfied at how Harry at swelled into his hand the moment he had understood Draco’s intentions. “If you want” Harry hastened to add, looking antsy as though he was trying to keep his hands off Draco.

Draco just rolled his eyes and at the same time, pushed his finger into Harry’s mouth and undid Harry’s fly with the other. “Shhh, love.” Draco whispered, _feeling_ how his words affected Harry. Around them they could hear the sounds of students chatting, of rushed footsteps and lazy seventh years. So much sounds but _none_ were near as gratifying then the low, grumbling moan Harry made around Draco’s finger when Draco took him in hand.

Draco started to feel _excited_. The Boy Who Lived was currently letting Draco take his cock out in _public_. He thought he was just playing into Harry’s fantasy but maybe this was something for him too. He shook his head, thoughts later, Harry now.

Draco leaned in, letting his warm breath whisp down Harry’s neck before slowly pressing wet, open mouthed kisses. He purposefully aimed for the love marks that darkened Harry’s neck from last night. They had been glamoured as to avoid attention but were now visible even in the dim light.

Harry’s pulse raced under Draco’s lips. He pressed, sucked, and bit along Harry’s collar bone while his other hand took Harry fully out of his pants. The heavy weight sat nicely in his hands and he ran his thumb gently across the tip.

Harry whined but Draco just pressed another finger in. “Quiet” Draco snapped, his whispered transforming into more of a bite. After a few more moments of teasing, Draco removed his fingers from Harry’s mouth and wrapped that hand around Harry, keeping eye contact as he pumped him from base to tip.

Before Harry could make any more noise, because Draco knew there was no way in _hell_ that Harry would actually keep quiet, Draco surged forward and kissed him. Well, less of a kiss more of a merging of mouths. Harry kissed him hard, wrapping his hands instantly in Draco’s hair, fingers finding purchase in the once neat hair.

Draco indulged him, letting Harry’s tongue seek out revenance in Draco’s hot, waiting mouth. Draco’s hand, partly slick with Harry’s spit, worked slowly up and down Harry’s shaft. He applied more pressure at the base, telling Harry that this will be a waiting game. With his other hand, Draco wrapped it around Harry’s waist, trailing down before grabbing a handful of Harry’s ass.

The brunette’s eyes widened, a moan echoing through their conjoined mouths. They stayed like that for a few seconds longer, before Draco pulled back. “Be good.” And dropped to his knees.

It was a miracle that Harry didn’t come right there. The sight of Draco on his knees anywhere was almost too much. Draco, hair wrecked in his uniform, in the _courtyard_ made him harder than he had probably been ever in his entire life. He couldn’t see outside the cloak, and it took _every_ ounce of control to keep the cloak still, but he could hear. He could hear everyone around him. But none of them could see the gorgeous sight that was Draco Malfoy, on his knees, mouthing at his cock. Harry was going to die. Holy _fuck_.

Harry watched as Draco, keeping his eyes on Harry, slowly dropped his jaw and stuck his tongue out. He rested just the tip of Harry on his tongue, coaxing along slowly, tasting him. Slowly, Draco leaned forward and Harry bit down _hard_ as Draco swallowed about half of him. His warm, _sinful_ mouth lapping and sucking in such a precise, such a _Draco_ way that Harry couldn’t help but reach down and frame Draco’s face with his hands.

It was an oddly intimate gesture to do to someone who was literally sucking your cock but it made it that more intimate. Well, as intimate as it can be in a public court yard.

Draco’s cheeks blushed, and he brought his hand up and wrapped it around Harry’s base while he started to bob his head. He concentrated hard to hallow his cheeks and keep the rhythm of his head in time with the movement of his wrist.

_Fuck_ , Draco thought as he felt Harry throb in his mouth. This was supposed to be for Harry but he could feel himself starting to swell in his pants. Draco closed his eyes, getting lost in the act of making Harry feel good. Harry was _everywhere_. His warm, large hands on his face, his cock in his mouth, his heat under his hands, and his scent injected into his brain.

Draco _wanted_. He could feel himself start to go a bit mad, a little bit madder than when he started this because suddenly his pants felt way too tight.

Draco was a planner, this entire escapade had been planned out meticulously if not stupidly. However, it was pure instinct that made Draco reach down and start to roughly stroke himself in his pants. He couldn’t _focus_ without any sense of relief.

He moaned around Harry’s cock which made Harry thrust sharply into Draco’s mouth. “Sorry, sorry sorry-“ Harry stuttered, thumb gently rubbing Draco’s cheek. It was fifthly. And he loved it. Watching Draco _need_ to get himself off like this. He wondered how far he could push it.

“Touch yourself.” Harry whispered.

Draco looked up at him with a look that clearly said, “that’s literally what I’m doing you twat.”

“Finger yourself” Harry corrected and held his breath. This was straying even further into unknown territory. He was afraid Draco might run. He wouldn’t blame him.

Draco’s eyes widened, his mouth stilling, only for a moment before taking a shaking breath and continued. He reached back, widening his knees. He pulled off for a moment to mutter some spells but soon resumed his musings. Harry watched, transfixed as Draco reached behind him. After a moment his eyes fluttered.

Draco _never_ in his entire _life_ thought he would be here but he hardly had a coherent thought left. He felt high on adrenaline and want. This was so out of character that it was incredible. Here he was, knelt in the middle of the court yard fingering himself. With the golden boy’s cock in his mouth. Fuck. _Fuck_. He pumped his finger, adding another one. He could hardly feel the pinch because he _wanted_.

“Wait,” Harry commanded suddenly, something in his voice changed. Immediately, Draco stopped. Instantly he felt embarrassed. What was he thinking he probably looked insane-

Harry knelt down, coming eye level with Draco. Harry looked…he had no idea. Before Draco could say anything, Harry leaned in and kissed him. “I don’t want to share you,” Harry whispered after they pulled apart. “I want this-“ He reached behind and gently circled Draco’s hole with his pointer finger. “To only be ours.”

“Possessive git,” Draco murmured but almost melted in relief. They were kissing again, as boldly and needy as before. Harry wrapped Draco’s legs around his waist and picked him up. “Hold the cloak” He murmured in between kisses. His hands secured around Draco’s waist. As they began to walk, _holy hell was this a bad idea_ , Harry slipped the teasing finger into Draco and he had to bite down on Harry’s shoulder to keep quiet.

“Fuck, Harry-“ Draco whined. It was incredibly lucy that one, the hallways were empty because classes had begun (Draco didn’t have any more classes today and he knew Harry didn’t either), and two that Harry could even fit his hand underneath Draco’s tight ass pants.

It was a short walk, thank _Merlin_ to their dorm. The whole time Draco pressed desperate kisses into Harry’s neck while he felt three of Harry’s fingers pump into him. By the time they were climbing the stairs Draco had caved to whispered pleading to Harry for him to “fuck me already scarhead’. It was horrific how much he needed to be split in half but this stupid man.

The _moment_ the door closed and Draco didn’t have the worry about the cloak, it fell to the ground and Harry slammed Draco against the door. Instantly, locking and silencing charms were murmured by Draco while Harry spelled away their clothes. Harry hooked the fingers he had inside of Draco, “you’re mad.” He laughed, preening at the way Draco shuddered beneath him.

“Stop talking,” Draco commanded, though it was more of a whine. He felt so empty he couldn’t take it anymore.

Harry, without preamble only a breathy moan, pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. He kept his hands secured around Draco’s waist to hold up securely up. He looked up, trailing up to Draco’s body into his eyes. “Alright.”

“Break the bloody door down, Harry, I don’t care just _do it-“_

The door rattled in the most arousing way possible as Harry slammed himself into Draco. He was so _hard_ it seemed impossible.

“Not gonna- last-“ Harry panted, the slap of skin on skin mixed with the banging of Draco’s back into the door was a symphony. Draco’s incoherent babbling the soloist.

There was barely any rhythm to Harry’s thrusting, only the _need_ to be inside Draco, the desire to bury himself over and over. Draco’s head pushed back into the door, his eyes shut tight as he was pounded into over and over again. “I love you” Draco gasped, his hands gripping into Harry’s hair.

Harry nearly blacked out, the moment he heard that which he wasn’t sure _what_ he heard he came hard. He felt his whole body tremble, aware of nothing except his hips jerking wildly as he tried to drive Draco to the edge as well.

When he started to gain any sort of coherency, tingling pleasure still racing through his body, he felt Draco clench around him and white hot release coat both of them. Harry fucked into him until he was afraid he’d drop Draco.

Fuck. Fuck _fuck_. They both thought, minds blurry from desire and pleasure. Gently, and carefully Harry turned and laid Draco on the bed.

Immediately, Draco wrapped himself around Harry. He’d seen Draco after they’d fucked last night but this was a new Draco, this was a fucked out Draco and it was one the most endearing things Harry had ever seen.

“Did you like your surprise?” Draco whispered, tucking his face into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry leaned down, coaxing Draco’s head out enough to kiss him. Much more chaste but not less powerful than before. “I love you too.”

Draco’s eyes were already shut, a smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will finish this fic! I know it takes me a long time to upload chapters, but each is pretty long and I’m busy. Thank you all for your comments!!! They really make my day!


End file.
